POTC: The Legend of the Moon Princess
by Elizabeth Bennett
Summary: COMPLETE! Pirates/Sailor Moon Crossover. What happens when Usagi becomes a part of a famous Pirate story? Will fiction become reality? What exactly will it take to defeat Davy Jones? And can she restrain herself from killing Captain Jack Sparrow?
1. Movie Night

**Hello all! I'm back with yet another Sailor Moon crossover. I'm coming out a bit early with the first chapter as a Christmas present (let's just hope you like it). Again, thanks to all those that became a part of my last story Prince Caspian and the Moon Princess...you guys STILL are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing (and I hate admitting to that…especially when it comes to Jack Sparrow *stares off into space drooling*). Anyway, Pirates of the Caribbean is owned by those at Disney, and Sailor Moon is property of Naoko Takeuchi. I just own the story that combines the two.**

**Summary: This takes place after the 5****th**** season of Sailor Moon (Sailor Stars) and during Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End. What happens when our favorite Senshi gets sucked into a movie she is watching? Will fiction become reality? What if it takes more than just stabbing a heart to defeat Davy Jones? Will she be able to resist the charm that is William Tuner? And can she ever get along with that jerk Sparrow? Find out as the story turns in…**

**Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of the Moon Princess**

**Prologue**

Hi! I'm Usagi Tsukino! A pretty ordinary girl with great friends and a wonderful family, but I also have a secret…

I'm the Sailor Senshi of Love and Justice…Sailor Moon!

Yea, but I've recently been in retirement (mental sweat drop) due to the fact that Chaos is finally defeated (yay for us!).

Things have pretty much gone back to normal around here. I still live at home, but I am about to attend University in the next couple of weeks. I am eighteen now, and I have changed drastically since I was that silly fourteen year old girl.

Although I'm still shocked I got into any kind of college :)

Ami is off studying in Germany, she is following in her mom's footsteps and becoming a doctor, Rei is still working at the Temple and has truly found it as her calling, Minako is attending the same University as I am in the next couple of weeks (trouble there), and Makoto is off studying culinary in France (although she is a superb cook without additional education!).

I'm really not too sure as to what happened with the Outer Senshi. They went their own way after the Sailor War and vowed to return to check up on us and to help whenever needed, but they were going to use this opportunity to get the simple things done and actually enjoy them…this I can completely understand.

Mamoru has finally been able to go off and study in America like he always wanted to, and I am happy for him. We ended things on a peaceful note…the long distance thing too much for me to handle once more (after what happened the last time). We still remain in touch and talk constantly over the phone (when we can afford it) and through letters. Although we silenced things between us, we know that should our paths cross again, when we're both ready, we will be together, and that is enough for me.

At the moment I am just simply enjoying being myself, and when the warrior in me is needed again…she will rise to the challenge!

**Chapter 1: Movie Night**

"Usagi-chan!"

I turned quickly to see who had called my name, although I knew who to expect. I was meeting Minako in front of the arcade in order to discuss our plans for the evening. We were supposed to be having a girl's night, which consisted of a good movie, lots of girl talk, and ridiculous amounts of junk food that was totally bad for us—a tradition we made into an every week thing.

I smiled at her as she approached. "Want to play some games before we get everything for tonight?" I asked her.

She gave me a look before saying "Do you even need to ask that?"

"Point taken." And with that we headed into the arcade. I was playing the latest Sailor V game, and Minako was playing the latest Sailor Moon (very ironic…I know). Motoki was working and he would stop by every once in a while to laugh and our frustration of losing. Eventually we decided to call it quits seeing as we still needed to get snacks and a movie for the night.

"Have you talked to Rei-chan?" I asked.

"Yea, she's not going to be able to make it tonight. She has to work late at the Temple and then be up early as well for some important clientele."

"Well that's a bummer."

"So I'm not good enough company for you?" She asked sounding offended.

"Of course you are Minako-chan!" I said in a rush before she busted out laughing.

"Usagi-chan, you are so gullible! You should know I wouldn't be serious on that statement."

I laughed nervously "Well you can never be too sure sometimes! It's always good to cover yourself."

We continued laughing until we reached the local market. Once in there it was literally like two kids in a candy store. We picked up everything and anything we laid our eyes on that even looked remotely yummy.

Once we checked out, we made our way to the movie store that was just across the street.

"So what'll it be this week? Your turn to pick." I looked at her.

"Thank goodness for that too! I thought I was going to die when you made me sit through _Atonement_ the last time!"

"Hey that was a good movie."

"It was alright, it just didn't have enough action in it OR cute guys. I mean there was James McAvoy, but he can only carry you so far with his adoration for his beloved Cecilia."

"Just hush and pick."

We wondered through the aisles before Minako picked up a copy of _Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End _and said "Here we go! This will be perfect!"

"On no, not that one Minako-chan. I haven't even seen the second one, and I just cannot grasp what the big deal is about that Sparrow kid."

"He is a wicked pirate of course, that is the big deal. Plus it's Johnny Depp…enough said. AND this movie has Orlando Bloom! You can't argue with those two guys mixed in with the swashbuckling fun of a pirates story."

"I can argue with it, but I won't since it's your turn anyways."

"Exactly, so there's no point in arguing."

We checked out and started out of the store.

"We'll I'm going to go home to set up for tonight, I guess I'll see you around 7?" I asked.

"I'll be there!"

And we went our separate ways.

* * *

I returned home to enjoy a nice dinner with my family, which consisted of my mom lecturing me about how if I don't do better in college than in high school she was going to kill me, and my brother just being his annoying self and goading on the conversation.

Once we finished dinner I looked at the clock and realized that Minako would be here in thirty minutes. I dashed upstairs to my room (not falling...and happy about it) to get changed into my favorite pink bunny pajama bottoms and a white tank top to match. I set out a buffet of the junk that we would consume and got the TV ready for the movie.

"Usagi!" my mom called from downstairs.

"Yea Mom!"

"Please try not to die of a sugar rush tonight. I know how you girls can get."

"Don't worry mom we won't die, but I can't promise we won't get sick."

"Usagi!"

"Just kidding mom!"

I was really getting pumped about tonight, that is at least until the phone rang.

"Mushi mushi."

"Usagi-chan."

"Hi Minako-chan! Where are you?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not going to be able to make it tonight. We had some family function planned tonight that I completely forgot about, and I HAVE to attend…or dreadful things will happen as my mother would say."

"But Minako-chan!"

"I'm sorry! Hey enjoy everything yourself, and you'll get to pick the movie next week!"

"You best believe I will. Have fun at your gathering."

She laughed "Believe me, I won't."

"I hope so." I said chuckling in return.

We hung up the phone, and I sat there for a second debating on what I should do. Then I looked at the pile of goodies and decided they shouldn't go to waste so I dug in and put in the movie…deciding to give it a try before I completely write it off.

After this point things get a little fuzzy. You see, I got so excited about the junk food that I didn't totally realize the amount I was consuming as I was watching the movie. The last thing I remember was seeing the pirates gathered at Ship Wreck Cove before passing out cold from exhaustion and candy overdrive.

The thing is when I woke up…I wasn't in my room anymore…

**So there's the first chapter. It's a bit short, but it's more of an introduction than anything. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed it, and please let me know how you like where it appears to be going. If you have any ideas for the story please feel free to PM me or write a review concerning it. I have an idea where I'm going to take this, but I'm always open to new turns and twists in a story. I hope everyone has a Happy Christmas, and don't forget to PLEASE REVIEW (I live off of them)!!!**

**-Lizzy**


	2. Jack Sparrow

**Thanks to all that reviewed! I'm really excited about writing this story, and it is great that I'm getting some positive feedback on the introductory chapter. As the story turns…**

**Chapter 2: Jack Sparrow**

I felt like I had been hit by a train. My head was pounding, and all I could do was keep my eyes closed. That was the last time I consume that many sweets alone, but at least I didn't have to be anywhere today. I must have passed out during the movie because I think I'm still on my floor—it's rather hard.

"Alrigh' there luv?"

I replied "I'm fine just…" out of habit, but then I stopped.

Ok, so there were a couple of things I realized at that time 1. I should be alone in my room 2. if I wasn't it should only be one of three people (mom, dad, brother) 3. It wasn't them 4. I recognized that voice.

My eyes shot opened and they came in direct contact with the one, the only Jack Sparrow. I sat there for a moment before I did the first thing that occurred to me…I screamed. He jumped at my sudden outburst and started screaming as well. I quickly got up, which wasn't very smart because my head was still pounding, and moved to the opposite of what looked like a boat. I grabbed my head and stopped screaming, but I was still freaking out.

"What the bloody hell was tha' for?" Sparrow asked angrily.

"You…you…"

"Yes me. What about me?"

"I have to be dreaming."

"Why is tha' luv?"

"Because you don't exist!" I shrieked.

"Is that so?" And he started touching different parts of his body as if to make sure he was there. "I feel real."

"No…no…you're Jack Sparrow."

"Tha's Captain luv."

"Whatever! You're a character in a movie."

"Wha's a movie?"

"Never mind, can't you tell I'm having a rhetorical conversation!"

He held up his hands as if in surrender while I allowed my brain to register exactly what had just happened. Obviously this was a dream, and some joke in my mind thought it would be funny to stick me on a boat with Sparrow. I guess I'll just go along with it since I'm already here…

"If ye done with that mental breakdown, could ye kindly get out of me way?"

I looked up at him and then I looked at our surroundings.

"Where are we?"

"In hell luv, is that not obvious?"

"We're in Davy Jones' locker."

"Wha'? How do you know that?"

"Look we are going to have to get something straight seeing as how I'm stuck here with you until we are rescued…"

"I don' think there's an escape from this luv."

"Shut up, I'm talking meaning you should be quiet." Again with the hand gestures. "You need to stop asking me how I know things because you just won't understand…it's hard to explain."

"Foine, don' really care." And then he turned his back on me and began shouting.

"Gentlemen, we have lost speed and therefore time, precious time, which cannot be regained once lost. Do you understand?" He paused as if waiting for an answer before he continued "It will all have to be redone, all of it! And let tha' serve as a lesson to the lot of you! Doldrums sir, has th' whole crew on edge. I have absolutely no sympathy for any of you feculent maggots, and no patience to pretend otherwise."

"Sparrow…"

He turned sharply toward me "Captain luv…Captain"

"Whatever, you do realize you are talking to yourself?"

"Of course…several of me in fact." He turned back to his imaginary crowd and said "Gentlemen, I was my hands of this weirdness." Before jumping onto the edge of the boat and taking a rope down to the ground.

"Hey!" I yelled out. "What am I suppose to do?"

"Ye'll have to figure tha' out for yourself luv." And he began to walk away from the ship.

So this pissed me off. I took off running and jumped from the ship, flipping in the air until I landed perfectly in front of Sparrow.

"Ahhh" he yelled out before falling on his butt, and I, of course, busted out laughing at the sight of it. He quickly got up and brushed off his pants before yelling "I knew it! From th' moment I firs' laid eyes on ye, that ye would be nothin' but trouble!"

I continued to giggle.

"Crazy ol' wench." He muttered under his breath.

"Hey! No need for slander here Mr. Sparrow."

"For th' las' time it's CAPTAIN!" I could tell I was getting on his nerves…very entertaining let me tell you.

"I do have one question for you _Captain_." Emphasis on the captain part.

"Ha! Like I bloody well will answer it."

"You either answer it or I can bug you until you do."

"An' how do you suppose to do this?"

"Have I already not been successful up until this point? Look around you Sparrow" he flinched "you can't exactly hide from me."

He looked as if he was contemplating my logic before saying "Foine. Wha' ye want to know?"

"How did I end up here?"

"Not sure of that actually. Ye just kind of fell from th' sky."

"Yea, this definitely has to be dream." I said looking off into space "Ow!" I looked down at my arm where that damn pirate had pinched me "What the hell was that for?!?"

"Helpin' you realize that ye weren' dreamin'."

"That hurt…wait…crap, you're right, but how is that possible?"

"Here comes the panic."

"I'm not going to panic! I just don't realize how this all could really happen, but I guess I'm just going to have to adjust to it until I can figure it out or it answers itself."

"Well ye can adjust without me." And he began to walk away again. I started to follow him before he stopped abruptly glancing down at something. My eyes followed his gaze, and I saw a rock…I knew this rock well….help was coming.

"Probably need to get back on the ship now."

"An' why is tha'?"

"You'll thank me later."

"I think not. Ye've done nothin' cept burden me since ye arrival."

"Suit yourself." And I headed back to the ship…climbing on the side rope until I was aboard.

"Now I didn' say ye could get back on either lass!" Sparrow yelled up at me.

"Sounds like a personal problem." I yelled in return.

"Ye really are a problem, ye know tha'?"

I just giggled in response. I watched him as he made his way to the front of the ship. I couldn't help but crack up at his very vain attempt to pull the ship.

"That's never going to work." I said in a sing-song voice.

"Stay out of this woman!" he yelled in frustration.

I looked off to the side and noticed that all the crabs/rocks were forming. Sparrow must have noticed them as well because he then fell to the ground…or that could have been out of a sore attempt at pulling the ship. I started to laugh again until I felt the ship start shaking considerably. I guessed we were about to be on our way. Sure enough the ship started moving at a very slow rate. I passed by Sparrow's body as he began to get up to notice that the ship was moving on its own accord or at least…as far as he knew. It was funny because he just sat there for a moment before he finally decided to run after it. I quickly made my way to the back of the ship to taunt him for not listening to me.

"Should have listened to me Sparrow!"

"For Christ's sake woman, help me! And it's Captain!"

"Nah, see I am enjoying this far too much. If you had of listened you wouldn't be chasing the ship in the first place. I think you need to reflect on your mistake."

"Damn wench!"

"Now that's not going to help you at all Sparrow." I reached down to pull some rope and dangled it in the air. "Would you like this?"

"Throw it down!"

"You didn't say please."

"Damnit woman…PLEASE!"

"Fine you talked me into it." And I threw the rope down to him so he could grab a hold of it. He quickly climbed up the back of the ship.

"I really don' like ye lass."

"Dido Captain."

"Ye got it right!" he said with a smile on his face acknowledging my use of Captain before asking "Wha's dido mean?"

"Just a term we use where I'm from, and it means that we agree."

"Oh…wait…ye don' like me luv?" and he began to pout at me, which I have to admit…was adorable.

Focus Usagi!

"Let's see. Do I like an egotistical pirate who is out for his own gain with no regards to anyone else? Umm…no."

"I'm hurt luv."

"That's the thing…you're not." He shrugged his shoulders as if that much was obvious.

The ship was climbing up a hill of sand, and Sparrow quickly made his way to the crow's nest to watch out for where we were going. I was able to finally see once we got passed the great lump of sand…there was water, and people. The ship quickly dropped and started moving much quicker until it went into the sea. I have to admit it was quite a sight to see in person.

Sparrow dropped down in front of me and took in those that were standing on shore.

"Can ye see them lass?"

"Yes."

"Well either they are not an illusion or ye are also a part of me delirium."

"I'm not an illusion Sparrow."

He glared at me.

"What? Do I have something on my face."

"I'm not even going to tell ye wench. One would hope ye would have caugh' on by now."

"Whatever." I said without a care.

Sparrow went over to prepare a boat to take to shore. He was obviously in need for other crew mates, because I didn't know the first thing about running a ship. I started walking towards him.

"Not comin' with me luv."

"Oh yes I am!"

"No ye not."

"Yes I am." I said more forcefully.

"I'm the Captain of this ship and I say no!"

"And I'm here to tell you that I don't give a rat's ass what you say, you are not the boss of me!"

"Listen here gel…" he said as he climbed into the boat, but he didn't get to finish his sentence because I had jumped into the boat and quickly lowered it before he even realized what had happened. The problem was I let the rope go so fast we hit the bottom extremely hard, which could have potentially shattered the boat…lucky for us it didn't.

"I knew it. I knew it from the first moment I laid eyes on ye. Ye are the worst kind o' trouble a pirate could run inta." Sparrow muttered.

"You've already said that Sparrow, now shut up and row."

He continued to mutter under his breath as we quickly rowed to shore to meet what I knew would be his future crew members, and a bit more trouble than Davy Jones' Locker.

**Lizzy: There's the second chapter and Jack Sparrow is introduced.  
****Jack: That's Captian. Why is tha' always forgotten.  
****Lizzy: Do we really need to delve into that?  
****Jack: Hardly. Ye goin' to have me puttin' up with this gel for th' rest o' the story?  
****Lizzy: Of course.  
****Jack: Damn women, all of ye are evil.  
****Lizzy: Watch your language. This is based on a Disney film.  
****Jack: First o' all, I don't know wha' tha' is lass. Second, why don' ye tell tha' gel to watch hers, she's worse than me.  
****Lizzy: Whatever Sparrow.  
****Jack: Look…  
****Lizzy: CAPTAIN alright I g****et it just shut up! Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Journey from the Land of the Dead

**Lizzy: Terribly sorry to all those that have reviewed and read my story. My computer crashed, which means that all my work was gone. For those that have read my previous fanfic...you know I am not bad at updating. Thanks to those that have reviewed!  
Jack: Aye! Thanks to ye all!  
Lizzy: What are you thanking them for?  
Jack: Ye see luv, I'm a part o' this story, and they only review because o' me…Savvy?  
Lizzy: Actually, sorry to disappoint you Captain, but you are not the star of this story.  
Jack: Tha's nonsense. Well then, enlighten me…who exactly is the star o' said tale? It can' be tha' gel.  
Lizzy: *Looking at him pointedly*  
Jack: Ye can' be serious! She's just a nuisance tha' fell from th' sky!  
Lizzy: You don't even know the half of it.  
Jack: But…  
Lizzy: Can I please continue with the story?  
Jack: Foine *giving a defeated sigh*  
Lizzy: As the story turns…**

**Chapter 3: Journey from the Land of the Dead**

We rowed to shore. Sparrow got out of the boat and started walking towards the crowd of people. I got out as well and lingered behind him so they could go ahead and have their conversation.

"A sight for sore eyes! Jack!" the man whom I knew was Gibbs cried out.

"Mr. Gibbs!" Jack shouted.

"Aye captain."

" I though' so. I expect ye can account for your actions, then?"

" Sir?"

"There has been a perpetual and virulent lack of discipline aboard my vessel! Why is tha', sir?"

" You're in Davy Jones' locker, Captain."

"I know tha'. I know where I am, an' don't think I don't."

"Jack Sparrow." Spoke out Barbossa.

" Ah, Hector. It's been too long, hasn't it?"

" Aye, Isla de Muerta, remember? You shot me."

"No I didn't. Ah, Tia Dalma, ou' and abou', eh? Ye lend an agreeable sense of th' macabre to any delirium."

"He thinks we're a hallucination." Said the Turner kid, who, I might add, was even cuter in person.

"William, tell me somethin'. Have ye come because ye need me help to rescue a certain distressin' damsel? Or rather a damsel in distress? Either one."

"No."

"Then ye wouldn' be here. So ye can' be here. Q.E.D. you're not really here."

"Jack, this is real, we're here." Now that was Elizabeth, and while I believe Keira Knightley is a great actress, I simply just don't like her character as Elizabeth Swann. I also wondered about Elizabeth because Sparrow was giving her a look of sheer recognition…not the good kind either. Keep in mind, I have yet to see the second film of this series, so I'm a bit lost.

"The locker, ye say?"

"Aye." Said Gibbs, confirming what he had already said.

Elizabeth stepped up once again "We've come to rescue you."

"Have ye, now? Tha's very kind of ye. But seein' as I possess a ship an' ye don', it seems as though you're the ones in need of rescuin' an' I'm not sure as I'm in the mood." Sparrow said, giving Elizabeth a knowing look.

"I see my ship" said Barbossa pointing at the Pearl "right there."

"Can' spot it, must be a tiny little thin' hidin' somewhere behind th' Pearl." Alright I admit it…I giggled, but no one seemed to notice me. They were all wrapped up in the things going on around them.

"Jack, Cutler Beckett has the heart of Davy Jones. He controls the Flying Dutchman." Said Turner.

"He's takin' over the seas." Added Elizabeth.

"The song has already been sung." Said the sea witch "the Brethren Court is called."

"Leave ye people alone for a minute an' look wha's happened, everythin's gone to pot."

Gibbs agreed "Aye, Jack. The world needs you back something fierce."

"And you need a crew." Turner reminded Sparrow.

"Why should I sail with any of ye? Four of ye tried to kill me in the pas', one of ye succeeded."

Everyone looked around to see who it was when their eyes settled on Elizabeth, her face screamed guilt. I can see why Sparrow was being leery of her, and I did a happy dance in my head knowing that my suspicions about her character were right. Poor Turner, he looked the most hurt out of anyone with this news.

"Oh, she's not told ye? Ye'll have loads to talk about while you're here."

Then Sparrow turned to the sea witch and said "As for you..."

"Now, don't tell me you didn't enjoy it, at the time." She said in a very crackly, but seductive voice.

"All right, fair enough, you're in." he turned to the one with the eye problem "Don't need ye, ye scare me." And continued to go down the line. "Gibbs, you can come. Marty. Cotton. Cotton's parrot, I'm a little iffy, but at least I'll have someone to talk to."

He then reached the guy from Singapore and asked "Who are ye?"

"Tai Huang. These are my men."

"Where do your allegiances lie?"

"With the highest bidder."

"I have a ship."

"That makes you the highest bidder."

"Good man. Weigh anchor, all hands, prepare to make sail!" All those that had made his cut for the crew began rushing about. Sparrow opened his compass and looked extremely confused at it, of course I knew that it was spinning wildly in his hand.

"Jack" said Barbossa "Which way ya goin', Jack?" tapping the charts in his hand.

Sparrow quickly turned to Barbossa with a look that just said 'damn.'

I busted out laughing "It seems you can never get your way huh Sparrow."

"Ye stay ou' o' this."

All eyes immediately fell on me, and they all studied me with interest.

"And who is this lovely young lass?" Barbossa eyed me "I guess the Locker is not as cursed as I thought."

"Says ye. Just talk to th' wench for five seconds, and ye see it as an added bonus to me trip."

"Can it Sparrow."

"Any woman that can have Jack at his wits end has earned me respect." Barbossa said.

"Why thank you Captain."

"Hey! I'm th' Captain here!" shouted Sparrow.

I winked at Barbossa, and he simply laughed. He was enjoying himself. I have to admit, I didn't much like Barbossa in the first film…really freaked me out, but when I was watching the third, I definitely softened toward him.

The others were obviously enjoying my beat down of Sparrow as well because they were all laughing. Turner was the first to actually approach me. He smiled and stuck out his hand. I took it in mine and he continued to smile at me which kind of threw me off my feet for a second…he was really beautiful.

"I'm Will. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss…"

Jack came between us and said "Pardon me, I have seemed to forget me manners." I eyed him knowing he didn't know my name "this here is…pray tell wha' is ye name lass?"

"Leave it to you Sparrow." I smiled back at Will "My name is Usagi."

"That's quite an interesting name."

"A bit funny if ye ask me."

"No one asked you Sparrow, now shut it."

He held up his hands.

"I'm from Japan." I answered Will.

"That makes sense, and it somewhat explains the hair style as well."

"Ye mean th' two meatballs on top of her head?"

I glared at Sparrow before noticing that everyone else began to gather around me.

They all shook my hand and introduced themselves. I didn't let on that I already knew, because that would start a whole slew of questions that I didn't know the answer to.

When the sea witch took my hand, she immediately froze.

"You…"

I gave her a look that said not to give anything away. She glanced at the others before saying:

"I'm at your service Hime-sama." Addressing me by a name that I would recognize, but the others would not. She then bowed slightly to me and said "You have a purpose here…know that."

I gazed at her for a long while before that annoying pirate interrupted my thoughts.

"Hime-sama, wha' th' bloody hell is tha'?"

I gave him a smirk before answering "If you have to ask...you'll never know."

"Damn wench, I didn' ask for a bloody riddle."

"Well than don't be so curious...after all it did kill the cat."

"Wha' killed th' cat?"

"Curiosity."

"O' believe me luv, I learned tha' lesson." He gazed at Elizabeth pointedly, and I began to wonder exactly what I missed from that second film.

"We need to begin our journey back" stated Tia Dalma.

We all made our way back to the row boat that Sparrow and I had came over on, and we all took turns loading up the crew to return to the Pearl. Barbossa made sure that he was on the first boat to the ship...so he wasn't left behind.

Once everyone was aboard, the obvious control issues between Barbossa and Sparrow began.

"Trim that sail!" shouted the orders of Barbossa

"Trim tha' sail!" shouted Sparrow, as if he were a five year old playing the shadow game.

"Slack windward brace and sheets"

"Slack windward brace an' sheets!"

"Haul that pallet line!"

"Haul tha' palle' line!"

"What ARE you doing?"

"Wha' are YOU doing?"

"No, what ARE you doing?"

"Wha' are YOU doing?" I rolled my eyes at the complete stupidity of it all.

"No, what ARE you doing?"

"Wha' are YOU doing? Captain gives orders on th' ship!"

"The Captain of this ship is giving orders!"

"My ship, makes me Captain."

"They be my charts."

"Tha' makes ye...char' man!"

"Honestly!" I shouted, both of their eyes fell on me. "You two need to stop it for one, and two...come on Sparrow chart man? Couldn't think of a better come back than that? I thought you were suppose to be witty."

He glared at me while Barbossa smirked, and used the opportunity to head up the stairs towards the front of the ship. Sparrow turned to see him and took off after him. I just laughed and went over to talk with Will.

"I don't see how you put up with the childishness that comes with piracy."

He smiled at me before answering "You learn to adjust to it when there is a bigger cause to be completed."

"I hear that."

"Before with Tia Dalma, what exactly does Hime-sama mean? Sorry to pry, but you have me questioning you. You seem to be quite different from anyone I have ever met, and I don't know much about you at all."

"Honestly Will, I can't answer that. I am shocked as it is that Tia Dalma knew who I was, but I know she will keep my secret. Trust me when I say it will do no more than bring more burden on your heart, and rob you of your thoughts of more important matters. But know that I do not bring harm to you."

"I know that. I can easily tell by looking in your eyes. They hold truth and wisdom...far beyond your age I might add."

I gave him a warm smile before I notice his eyes divert to Elizabeth who was heading below deck.

"Please excuse me." he said, and I nodded to tell him to go ahead.

Sparrow and Barbossa returned to my side after the viewed what was out ahead of the ship.

"Alrigh' gel. I think it time to lock ye in th' brig."

"See I disagree with you there Jack. Usagi seems to bring a breath of fresh air aboard this vessel." said Barbossa.

I smiled at him and said "I always knew you were the better Captain out of the two."

"Tha's it! Ye are walkin' th' plank." yelled Sparrow poking me in the shoulder.

"I think not Sparrow. Believe it or not, you are going to need me later on, and if you kill me now you will be regretting it."

He opened his mouth to ague back with me, but he never began. The sky began to turn dark, and there was a yell from the back of the ship. Everyone gathered around and saw the souls of men and women floating under the sea's surface. We then noticed the boats that began to float near by. Gibbs begins to load a gun...prepared for I'm guessing what he thought would be an attack, but Will stopped him.

"They're not a threat to us, am I right?"

"We are nothing but ghosts to them." replied Tia Dalma.

Barbossa agreed adding "Is best to just let them be."

Elizabeth had come back up from below deck and was looking out at the boats. Her face lit up before saying "It's my father! We've made it back! Father look here!"

I flinched at her voice. I knew this part in the movie, and even though I was not particularly drawn to the character of Elizabeth Swann, I could not help but feel sorry for her.

Sparrow stood next to her and said "Elizabeth, we're no' back."

She gazed at him with a look of hurt before refusing to accept what he was implying.

"Father!" she screamed

Governor Swann looked towards her with recognition "Elizabeth, are you dead?"

"No, no." her head was shaking violently.

"I think I am."

"No, you can't be!" her voice sobbed out.

"There was this chest, you see. And a heart. At the time it seemed so important."

Elizabeth yelled "Come aboard!"

Governor Swann continued "I learned that if you stab the heart, yours must take its place. Sail the seas for eternity. The Dutchman must always have a captain. Silly thing to die for."

"Someone cast a line!" Elizabeth yelled...she was not going to admit to her father's death.

The small guy named Marty went over to grab some rope, but apparently was not moving fast enough for Elizabeth. She quickly ran over grabbing the rope and throwing it to her father. "Take the line!"

"Elizabeth, I am so proud of you."

"Father, the line, take the line!" she shrieked out running towards the back of the ship as if she was going to jump in after him.

"She must not leave this ship." Tia Dalma said in a frightened voice.

Will ran after her, grabbing her from behind and bringing her into his embrace. He then looked to the sea witch and asked "Is there a way?"

She shook her head no "Him at peace."

Tears were streaming down my face. I knew of some of the pain that Elizabeth felt, and I wanted nothing more than to comfort her and tell her that I did, but I restrained myself knowing that being in Will's arms would be enough for her.

"Th' lass actually cries, an' here I was believin' ye to be incapable of such human things."

I saw red flash before my eyes before I turned sharply to face Sparrow. There was a resounding smack, and Sparrow's face was turned abruptly to the side.

"You know nothing of me and my sorrows, so don't act as if you do." and with that I stormed below deck and sat at the end of the stairs. I allowed the emotions to overwhelm me, knowing that the sooner I let it out...the sooner I would return to normal. I felt awful for what I just did, but he really needs to learn his place and manners. I cried for some time before I stood up...ready to face the music. That's when Will came down to check on me.

"Are you alright? I heard that Jack said some horrible things. You must not let what he says go to your head. He is inconsiderate, but he really doesn't know where to draw the line with some things."

"I'm fine Will...really. I should not have reacted like that, but I declare Sparrow needs to learn his place. You need not make excuses for him. Any decent human being would have known not to say what he said...especially to a woman."

"That's the thing...Jack isn't decent." he had a smirk on his lips.

I smiled before I busted out into laughter...his following just after mine.

"I really needed that Will...thank you." I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. He smiled in return and we began to head up to deck.

"The sun is shining again?" I asked.

"Yes" he answered "it appears as if we just went through a dark stage when we came across those that were dead. Tia Dalma says we must reach the Land of the Living before sunset, and we are approaching it now...no one really knows what to do."

I knew in a moment Sparrow would come up with the idea of flipping the ship over, so I just nodded in response to Will's explanation. It wasn't long after that when Sparrow began to run from side to side, and everyone began following him in realization at what he was doing. I of course joined them because I wanted to get whatever mission I was here for over with. I could not bear that pirate's presence any longer.

We ran back and forth until we finally gripped the rail, and the ship started turning. Our feet dangled in the air before they met water. The last thing I heard before we submerged was Sparrow saying:

"Now up is down."

**Lizzy: Finally! Chapter 3 to this tale. I promise we will not run into anymore delays like we just experienced (at least if my computer cooperates with me).  
****Jack: I don' like wha' is goin' on between tha' gel an' Turner.  
****Lizzy: Why ever not?  
****Jack: Because...because he is already taken.  
****Lizzy: Really? *giving him a knowing look.*  
****Jack: Don' look at me like tha'.  
****Lizzy: Sure you're not jealous?  
****Jack: Of course not! Why would I be? I swear on me honor as a pirate I am not jealous.  
****Lizzy: Isn't it a pirate's greatest honor to break his word?  
****Jack: Hey! How did you know that?  
****Lizzy: I'm the writer...duh.  
****Jack: *pouting at his discovery*  
****Lizzy: I hope everyone enjoyed it and don't forget to PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	4. The Mission

**Lizzy: Thanks so much to all those that have reviewed, read, or added my story to your lists. Means a lot! Also…  
****Jack: I have a question.  
****Lizzy: Can't you tell I'm talking?  
****Jack: Don' care luv.  
****Lizzy: Figures. What do you want?  
****Jack: Since ye are th' writer, explain to me this…what does Hime-sama mean exactly?  
****Lizzy: You know Captain, I do know the answer to that…  
****Jack: Ye do?!? Wha' then…out wif it!  
****Lizzy: Let's see…if you have to ask…you'll never know.  
****Jack: Damn ye! *storming out of the room*  
****Lizzy: He is such a baby. Anyway, I do hope you enjoy this chapter, and here is a note that you need to check out the story Delicate Soldier**** written by _Cosmic Slyterin_. I'm helping out a bit with that one. As the story turns…**

**Chapter 4: The Mission**

When the ship emerged from the water (right-side up mind you) we were all soaking wet, but thankful to be back.

"Blessed sweet westerlies, we're back!" shouted Gibbs.

"It's sunrise" Elizabeth said in a shaky voice. This was my notice to get out of the way. I knew everyone was about to draw their pistols on each other, and I wanted a good seat to watch the comedy unfold. Sure enough…pistols were pointing.

They all began to laugh at the silliness of the situation and began to lower their weapons, but in a split second they were back up again.

Barbossa began "All right, then. The Brethren Court's a-gatherin' at Shipwreck Cove. And Jack, you and I are a-goin', and there'll be no arguin' that point."

"I is arguin' th' point. If there's pirates a-gatherin', I'm pointin' my ship th' other way."

Elizabeth stepped up pointing her guns at Jack "The pirates are gathering to fight Beckett, and you're a pirate."

Will, agreeing with Elizabeth, pointed his guns toward him as well "Fight or not, you're not running, Jack."

"If we don't stand together, they'll hunt us down one by one, till there be none left, but you." Barbossa reasoned.

"I quite like th' sound of that. Captain Jack Sparrow, th' last pirate."  
"Aye, and you'll be fightin' Jones alone. And how does that figure into your plan?"

"I'm still workin' on that. But I'll not be goin' back to th' locker, mate, count on that."

And with that Sparrow fired his gun at Barbossa, only it didn't work. They all began shooting off their pistols, but not one worked.

Gibbs gave a defeated sigh before saying "Wet powder."

Everyone began to disperse after the confrontation. Barbossa went up to take a look at the charts, and Sparrow just wondered around…as if he were trying to conjure a plan to get him out of this mess. All I know is I needed to get out of these clothes and fast. My pajamas were definitely leaving nothing to the imagination.

I decided to approach Sparrow on the matter…seeing as this was 'his ship.'

"Sparrow!"

I heard him muttering "Captain…captain." Under his breath, but I restrained by chuckle.

"Wha' ye wan'?"

"I need a change of clothes. If you would please oblige."

He took this opportunity to take a look at the current state I was in.

He let out a whistle before saying "I rather like ye in this state, would be a shame really to change it."

He continued staring in very inappropriate places before I said "Sparrow, if you don't find me a change of clothes, I will slap you again."

He flinched at this knowledge and quickly led the way to what I assumed was his bedroom. He quickly went through a chest in there and pulled out a shirt similar to his and a pair of pants. I knew the instant I saw them they would be too big, but I would fix that situation in a minute.

"Here ye are, now I wan' ye to be sleepin' in here."

I opened my mouth to protest and for him to get his mind out of the gutter but his hand came out to stop me "For a second, luv, can ye please le' me talk?"

I closed my mouth and allowed him to continue.

"I don' trust me crew around th' likes of ye. Regardless of th' mouth tha' comes along with ye, ye are quite a pretty play thin'. I'll take up lodgin' with th' crew."

I nodded my hand and then murmured "Thank you Jack."

He gave me a crooked smile before saying "You're welcome." He turned to step out of the room to allow me to get dressed before he turned on his heels once more.

"An' uh…sorry…abou' before."

I smiled at him before asking "Am I getting an apology from the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow?"

"I guess ye are, bu' say anythin' of this matter, and I'll deny it to kingdom come, an' I will also let ye sleep wif th' crew." The amusement never left his face.

"As you wish Captain." And he was out of the room.

I turned around to face the clothes that laid before me and began to put them on—throwing my pajamas to the corner of the room. When I was finally dressed, I realized just how large the clothes were.

"Oh well, at least I gave it a try." I mumbled to myself.

I held out my hand and allowed my Disguise Pen to form. I held it up in the air and shouted "**Disguise Power! Change me into a rugged female pirate!**"

Light surrounded me, and soon I was dressed in an awesome pirate outfit. It came with a white shirt (similar to Jack's) and black pants with pirate boots to match. A black corset came across my stomach and a pirate hat sitting on my head. My hair now in one long braid. I looked in the mirror and was pleased with what I saw. Now I just needed a sword and a pistol to complete the ensemble.

There was a knock at the door, and I immediately asked "Who is it?"

"It is me my lady." Tia Dalma. I knew she would approach me sooner or later to have a more in depth conversation. I sighed and said "Come in."

She opened the door and stepped in. When she turned to face me she had a smile on her face. "It is good to see you here Serenity. I was worried about the events coming in the future, but your presence puts me at ease."

"What exactly do you mean?"

"Davy Jones." She answered, her face now taking a more serious look.

I stared at her in confusion…needing more explanation.

"I fear that the years he has spent in corruption have made him stronger than I intended when I first created him. He has an alliance with the Devil, and I know not how to break him completely."

"What about stabbing the heart? Isn't that how to get rid of him."

"It is part of it, and one part that will be fulfilled by a certain member of this ship, but I also believe that his ability to live without any form of human traits has rendered him capable of living without his heart. Like I said, my lady, the Devil is in ranks with him."

I nodded my head in understanding, but what troubled me the most is I never saw the end of this film. I wonder how they got along without me being added to the story. I looked at Tia Dalma once more and asked "How did you know who I was."

"You see Princess, our worlds are more connected than you think. It does not surprise me that you don't remember me. I was in existence when the Silver Millennium crossed our universe, and I was in full alliance with the moon. The thing is, during your mother's reign was the happiest time of the sea. The moon pulls and controls it, and your mother did her job excellently. The sea holds many powers, but the moon controlled it overall, so in a way…I was one of your subjects."

My eyes lit up at her explanation. It was refreshing to hear my mother talked about in such praise. "Thank you, Calypso, for sharing your words."

"No, thank you Princess, for coming to bear this burden."

I nodded my head and smiled. "We should probably get up on deck, before Sparrow and the others get ideas."

She started laughing and we both made for the stairs. Once on deck the sea witch bowed towards me and said "My lady." Before going off in another direction.

Jack came up to me after she left and gave her a funny look. "I tell ye wha', ye shall never have me bowin' to ye like tha'."

"I would never expect it of you." I said with a smile.

He took in my appearance before saying "Hey! Them ain' th' clothes I give ye."

I looked down at my apparel and then back at him before saying "Why…I guess it's not."

"Ye are hidin' somethin', an' I intend to find ou' wha' it is."

"Be my guest." And I walked over to where the others were gathering around the charts. Jack of course followed me to join in on the commotion.

I overheard Will "There's a freshwater spring on this island. We can resupply there, and get back to shooting each other later."

Jack turned towards Barbossa and said "Ye can lead th' shore party, and I'll stay wif me ship."

"I'll not be leaving MY ship in your command."

Will interrupted them "Why don't you both go ashore and leave the ship in my command" they looked as if they were about to argue before he added "...temporarily."

Barbossa was the first to respond with "Agreed."

Jack off course pouted adorably before I knocked him in the ribs and he breathed out "Foine."

We began to head towards the boats, at least that is until Jack stopped me from coming aboard.

"Ye will remain here."

I gave him a frustrated look before saying "You remember what happened the last time you told me I couldn't do anything. Besides, don't pretend to be worried about me."

"I'm not" he firmly denied it "bu' I don' wan' ye to be troublin' me wif th' wagging of tha' tongue o' yours. Not even th' mos' patien' pirate can deal wif tha'."

I gave him my best puppy dog look and said, "but Captain, I want to remain with you. I know I'm safe if I'm with you." Fluttering my eyes for good measure.

He stared at me for a moment…shifting from side to side before he said "Ahh, to hell wif it. Get on board."

I smiled and ran over to hug him. "Thank you!" man men were so gullible ;).

"Yea, yea…now get movin' before I change me mind."

And with that I jumped on board of the boat with the rest of the crew that were already in place. We began towards the island that was in sight, and Barbossa pulled out his spyglass to get a better look. Now I loved this part in the movie. Jack came up on the other side and pulled out his, which was now much larger. He could barely hold it.

I suppressed a giggle as Barbossa gave him a 'you moron' look. However, I could not help adding to Jack's already ridiculous predicament.

"So, Captain Sparrow" he turned to face me and I continued "don't you think you're overcompensating for something?" He looked at me with confusion before Barbossa busted out in laughter. It took Jack a mere second longer to figure out what I was suggesting.

"Why ye…I knew there was a reason to keep ye on the Pearl, bu' I had to fall victim to ye feminine ways. I won' fall for it again!"

Winking at him I added "You will."

He opened his mouth to argue some more before he shrugged his shoulders in realization.

We reached land not long after that. Pintel and Ragetti quickly got out to inspect the Kraken that was obviously dead on the shore. Marty kept a look out while we searched for water.

Barbossa and Jack walked towards the Kraken. I of course stayed behind because I had no desire to get near that thing…even if it was dead. Soon after they had spoken about the duty that lies ahead of them, Barbossa and Jack made their way back to me. We walked for some time before we finally found the spring that will had been talking about. The only thing was there was a body in it.

Barbossa stuck his finger in the water tasting it before spitting it back out saying "Poisoned. Fouled by the body."

Pintel turned the corpse over and said "I know him! He was in Singapore!"

I knew this part well. This is where Sao Feng's men betray the rest of us, but I would much rather be here than on the ship right now to also witness Will's betrayal.

"Captain!" Marty cried out. Our eyes fell on the ship approaching the Pearl. Pintel of course added to what we already knew "Oy! We've got company!"

Tai Huang's men quickly turned to us, causing our crew to raise up their hands in surrender. And Jack, being the coward that he is, pointed to Barbossa and said "He's the Captain."

Barbossa and I rolled our eyes at his childishness before focusing on the struggle now before us.

I gulped…hoping that this movie did not bring about my end.

**Lizzy: Voila! Another chapter!  
****Jack: Did ye have to write tha' we get caught luv?  
****Lizzy: So the baby returns.  
****Jack: I resen' tha'.  
****Lizzy: It would have happened even if I hadn't wrote it.  
****Jack: But ye could have changed it.  
****Lizzy: Coulda, woulda, shoulda, but I didn't.  
****Jack: But…  
****Lizzy: Anyway! I hope everyone enjoyed it! Please READ AND REVIEW!!!**


	5. Exchanges and Betrayal

**Lizzy: Hello to all! Currently Captain Sparrow will not be joining us for the beginning conversation. He is a bit angry about the whole "writing the pirates got caught" thing. Just to let everyone know, I am in the works of another fanfic that I should be publishing soon that will be a crossover with Sailor Moon and the Twilight Saga, so keep an eye out for it. Hopefully everyone will enjoy the chapter! As the story turns…**

**Chapter 5: Exchanges and Betrayal**

We were forced back onto the ship by those damn backstabbers of pirates. Barbossa quickly held his head high as he approached Sao Feng, but Jack of course coward like a bunny (and that is not in the nice terms when it is referring to me). Men quickly came up behind me and grabbed my arms, securing that I would go no where. Little did they know exactly what I could do should I wish to escape.

"Sao Feng, you showing up here, 'tis truly a remarkable coincidence." Barbossa confronted.

Sao Feng paid no attention to the accusation that Barbossa laid against him. His thoughts automatically turned to the one, the only Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Jack Sparrow" he rolled off his tongue "you paid me a great insult once."

"Tha' doesn' sound like me." Jack said quickly as if that would explain everything. Sao Feng, of course, was no man to reckon with. He punched Jack square in the face, and I flinched a little at the sound of it.

"Shall we jus' call it square then?" Jack asked with a smile…trying to position his nose in the right spot again.

I cracked up a bit at this and then said "Honestly Jack, you can't talk your way out of every situation. Sometimes you have to actually pay for what you've done."

"Ye stay out of this." He said staring at me pointedly.

Sao Feng's eyes fell on me giving me a once over. He was about to make a comment before Will came busting through the crowd.

"Release her and her" he said pointing towards Elizabeth and then me "they are not part of the bargain." I knew what he was talking about at this point, but I knew Elizabeth was about to get pretty pissed.

"And what bargain be that?" Barbossa interjected.

"You heard Captain Turner" Sao Feng stated "release them." I quickly jerked away from some really dirty pirates. I mean Jack was clean compared to them.

Jack's eyes bulged for a minute before spitting out "Captain Turner?"

Gibbs with his famous pirate talked added "Aye, the profidious rotter led a mutiny against us."

Will looked at both of them "I need the Pearl to free my father. That's the only reason I came on this voyage." He glanced at me with an almost embarrassed look for his actions, but I could only show him sorrow and understanding through my eyes. At least he had more honorable intentions than anyone else.

"Why didn't you tell me you were planning this?" Elizabeth questioned, hurt by his inability to confide in her.

"It was my burden to bear." At this I had to smirk. Shot to Elizabeth, and pay back is a bitch.

Of course with all this new information being added to the plot line, Jack just simply couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"He needs th' Pearl! Captain Turner needs th' Pearl!" He turned to Elizabeth "An' ye felt guilty." a quick shot at Barbossa "An' ye an' your Brethren Court!" his eyes quickly fell on me and said "ye jus' fell ou' o' th' sky wif ye own purpose o' bein' here. Which I will find ou'!" He paused for only a moment before asking "Did no one come to save me just because they missed me?"

I rolled my eyes at his childishness. A few raised their hands. Jack cracked a smile and said "I'm standin' over there wif them." He was about to at that, but Sao Feng quickly cut off his path.

"I'm sorry Jack, but there is an old friend that wants to see you first."

"I'm not sure I can survive anymore visits from old friends."

"Here's your chance to find out." Some of Sao Feng's men quickly led Jack to the ship that had just approached us, belonging to the East India Trading Company.

"Good luck Sparrow." I called out to him. He turned his head and gave me an evil look before disappearing onto the other ship.

We remained on the ship for a while. Everyone was silent. I rocked back and forth on my feet before saying "Well…this is awkward."

Will chuckled a bit at my attempt to lighten the mood. He came to my side and whispered to me "I hope my conduct has not earned your disapproval of me." My smile quickly disappeared from my face.

"No Will of course not." I stared into his eyes a bit longer to see the relief in them before I continued "believe it or not I completely sympathize with what you have to do. If it were my father…I would go to any lengths to save him."

His expression was unreadable, but the embrace I got right after that said everything. He pulled away from me, a bit embarrassed for letting his emotions show so much. He cleared his throat and said "Thank you. You have no idea how much that means to me."

I nodded my head in response and caught a quick glance at Elizabeth. She was definitely shooting daggers in both our directions.

The easiness that had fallen between Will and I was soon lost when that evil assistant of Beckett's came aboard. Mercer I believe his name was. Our attention quickly turned to him to hear a verdict on how things were going to play out. I of course knew exactly what was going to happen.

Sao Feng approached him to discuss the exchange. Things were kept low to where we couldn't hear it, or at least that was until Sao Feng declared "My men are crew enough."

"Company ship. Company crew." The smugness in that guys face really made me want to take a flame arrow to his head, but I of course held back.

Will immediately jumped to attention grabbing Sao Feng's arm "You agreed, the Black Pearl was to be mine."

_Sorry Will, but that's what happens when you trust a pirate's word._

"And so it was." Sao Feng's crew quickly came up behind Will, punching him in the stomach. Successfully, we were all being guarded once again. I declare…pirates and their mood swings.

Men from the other ship quickly boarded. They were prepared to take over the ship.

Sao Feng's anger was obvious "Beckett agreed the Black Pearl was to be mine!"

I had to open my mouth at this point "Well it seems you can't trust anyone these days. Come on Sao Feng, did you really think Beckett would cut a deal with a lying, stealing, stinking pirate?" The look he gave me quickly had me cowering. The man was intimidating to say the least.

Mercer smirked at my comment before turning back to Sao Feng and saying "Lord Beckett's not going to give up the only ship that can outrun the Dutchman, now is he?"

"Duh." Again, Sao Feng gave me the look and I shut my mouth once again.

Mercer exited the ship leaving us in the company of soldiers pointing guns at us. One was particularly close to me "Hey there pal, frail female standing here. No need to get so close." He blushed a bit at my statement before backing off a little bit…it made me feel a tad bit better.

Barbossa was reveling in the defeat of Sao Feng. It wasn't long before he began to work his magic on getting us out of this mess.

"It's a shame they're not bound to honor the Code of the Brethren, ain't it? Because honor's a hard thing to come by nowadays."

"There's no honor in remaining with the losing side. Leaving it for the winning side, that's just good business." Sao Feng was still convinced what he did was logical.

"The losing side, you say?" Barbossa questioned.

"They have the Dutchman, now the Pearl. And what do the Brethren have?"

"We have Calypso." I loved how Barbossa's eyes widened a bit at the mention of her name.

"Calypso! An old legend." I looked towards Tia Dalma, and she was staring at me as if unsure of what to think. I gave her reassurance through my eyes.

"No, the goddess herself, bound in human form. I intend to release her, but for that I need the Court, all the Court." Barbossa was now directly in front of Sao Feng, grabbing at the necklace he wore.

Sao Feng studied Barbossa for a second before he glanced at Elizabeth and then at me. My eyes widened at the idea of him thinking I was Calypso, so I tried to put on the best dumb Usagi face I could muster. I knew that he was already more partial to Elizabeth due to their first encounter. I was relieved when his eyes fell back on her and began to stare.

"What are you proposing, Captain?" Sao Feng asked, his eyes fixed.

"What be accepted, Captain?"

"The girl."

"What?" Elizabeth quickly questioned. My eyes fell on Tia Dalma again, and she could do nothing but roll her eyes at the blindness of men. Which in all honesty I could have laughed at, but I didn't seeing as how that would draw attention at a very critical moment. I mean seriously though. Here are two powerful women standing right here, and Sao Feng goes for the nobody. It really is quite hilarious.

"Elizabeth is not part of any bargain!" And William comes to the rescue. Honestly, he does have issues with saving damsels in distress.

"Out of the question." Barbossa stated, trying to stay on Will's good side I'm presuming.

"It wasn't a question." Sao Feng stated as if the argument was over.

Elizabeth was obviously frustrated and wanted everything fixed so she blurted out "Done."

"What? Not done." Will exclaimed.

Elizabeth's anger towards Will was at its peak "You got us into this mess. If this is what frees us, then done!"

"Elizabeth, they're pirates!" Will was panicking at this point.

"I have had more than enough experience with pirates!" she shoved Will rather forcefully. Her mind was made up.

"So, we have an accord?" Barbossa questioned. Will kept his mouth shut, obvious to his defeat in this argument, and I believe a little hurt at how Elizabeth reacted to his concern.

Mercer came aboard the ship once more and ordered the soldiers to lower their weapons. He permitted Sao Feng to return to his ship, and Sao Feng did so quickly, with the addition of Elizabeth Swann. Will didn't even glance at her as she made her way towards the other ship.

Once they were on their ship Mercer ordered the men off the Black Pearl. Obviously a deal had been struck. It didn't stop some of the men that had escaped below to blow a whole into Beckett's ship. I knew at that moment Jack was making his exit.

Sure enough not a mere two minutes later he swung over the ship. Everyone ran to the other side thinking he fell off while I just stood there knowing he landed perfectly. Barbossa was a bit shocked. Jack could only smirk as he said "An' tha' was wifou' a single drop o' rum."

He jumped down to the deck and gave Will a very angry look before saying "Send this pestilent traitorous cowhearted yeasty codpiece to th' brig."

Will was quickly taken away. Everyone on the ship was not ready to deal with him.

I walked over to Sparrow and said "So, all the plans for betrayal set into place?" He gave me a look that definitely read 'how did you know.' He just stared at me for a moment before glancing back off to sea.

Barbossa approached us and asked Jack "Where to now, Sparrow?"

Jack gave a crooked smile before saying "Ship Wreck Cove mate."

**Lizzy: Another chapter. It focused a bit more on the pirates than anything, but everything was essential to the plot line.  
****Jack: Ye should have focused on me brilliant play of Beckett.  
****Lizzy: So have you forgiven me?  
****Jack: Hardly, bu' seein' as I can' escape th' story, I'll jus' deal wif it.  
****Lizzy: Yea, yea. And you should know why I didn't focus on you. I already told you that you are not the star of this story.  
****Jack: But…  
****Lizzy: Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed it! Don't forget to PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	6. Confrontations

**Lizzy: Thanks so much to everyone that has reviewed or added the story to your list! This story is really coming along, and I'm glad everyone seems to be enjoying it.  
****Jack: I personally think it's crap.  
****Lizzy: Well good thing no one asked for your opinion.  
****Jack: There's not enough rum in it.  
****Lizzy: Get over it. As the story turns…**

**Chapter 6: Confrontations**

The sun was beginning to set, and there was nothing out in front of us but ocean.

I was the only one up on deck, and I could not help but look at the beauty of it all. I have never been out to sea like this before, and the scene was truly breathtaking.

"Amazing, isn't it?"

I jumped a little as Will's voice intruded my thoughts. I looked up at him and gave him a small smile, which he returned. I turned back towards the ocean allowing the silence between us to take over.

It wasn't long before it was broken "I wonder if Elizabeth is safe." Will murmured to no one in particular.

I paused before I replied to the comment, not wanting to give away that I essentially knew what was going to happen. I kept it simple and reassuring. "I'm sure she is Will. I mean, you guys have gotten out of worse scrapes that this, am I right?"

He chuckled "I suppose you're right." His voice then took on a more serious tone. "I just don't know what the next step is if and when she returns. I don't think I can trust her anymore."

"Will…" my voice cracked for a moment, not believing I was actually going to stick up for Elizabeth Swann "do you love her?"

"See that is where I'm questioning myself the most. I believe I do, but can I really love someone if I don't trust them?"

"The thing is Will, when someone possesses your heart, it is natural for you to be cautious. A broken heart is the hardest thing in the world to mend, and it never is truly whole again. Trust is a part of love, but do you honestly think that Elizabeth lied to you maliciously? Or do you think she did it to protect you from what needed to be done?"

I waited for his response, but it never came. I continued:

"And don't forget you pulled a similar stunt not too long ago."

His face shot towards me with a shocked look. "That…that was different. I was showing her how I…"

"Come off it Will."

"Pardon me?" his voice had a little anger behind it.

I sighed. "You were planning the whole thing with Sao Feng before you even learned of Elizabeth's real betrayal. Up until then you only assumed that she loved Jack, not that she lied to you."

His eyes widened a little at my explanation. "How do you know all this? This was before I ever met you…before I even knew you existed." There was longing in his voice at the close of that sentence.

I knew I had said too much at this point, but honestly I really didn't care.

I stared at Will's face. He was absolutely beautiful at this point in time. Before I knew it, we were drawing close together. My eyes shut in anticipation…

There was a loud noise and some voices coming from below.

We broke our distance immediately, both of us blushing at our behavior.

"I have to go." Will said in a hurry.

I blinked and then realized "Wait a second…aren't you suppose to be locked in the brig?"

Will only winked at me before he disappeared.

I turned back out to sea, chuckling at his ability to get out of the situations he was in. I'm glad the noise distracted us, or else I would have felt extremely bad for Elizabeth. Plus, I wasn't sure if I had feelings for Will or not. I thought it was more along the lines of infatuation. I still love Mamoru, but it seems like ages since I last spoke with him, so I guess it was natural for my mind and heart to wonder slightly. Still, I don't want to do something I'll regret later.

The voices grew closer and closer. Of course, Jack came up on deck with Barbossa following him. I could tell by the tone of their voice they were arguing about something. Probably over who was the Captain.

Jack's eyes fell on me, giving me a genuine smile before saying "Why ye up here by ye lonesome luv?"

"Jack, could you do me a favor?"

"An' wha' be tha'?"

"Could you please call me by my name instead of the name you use to refer to every female?"

At this his smile grew wider "Now ye see _luv_, if ye respected my wishes in _referrin'_ to me as _Captain_, I'd might be able to grant your request. But…" his voice trailed off as if I could interpret the rest.

My eyes narrowed at this. He on the other hand could only smirk at my reaction.

However my mind was working quickly, and I responded "I can't very well refer to you as Captain if you aren't one."

The expression immediately changed on his face, and Barbossa was cracking up. Even though I was happy to get that lick in, I was still pretty upset. The thing is, I believe Jack looks at all females the same way, and has no respect for them. So I can't very well treat him with respect.

The anger never left my eyes as I stared down Jack. Finally he broke eye contact with me. I said a quick "Good day" before I began to head off to my room.

"Wait!" I heard Jack's voice call out "We're not done yet!"

I didn't even honor him by turning around. "I am." I stated harshly and continued in my direction.

I heard grumbling behind me, and then I heard footsteps. I turned my head sharply and noticed Jack following me. I quickened my pace and was able to make it to my room. I shut the door behind me and breathed a sigh of relief. That is until Jack busted through the door.

I jumped at the intrusion and quickly backed away from him.

"Like I said, we ain' through yet luv."

"There is nothing more to say."

"Wha' is ye problem? It was only banter. I though' tha's wha' we don!"

"You don't get it do you?"

"No, I'm afraid I don'. Care to enlighten me?"

I paused before deciding to answer. "Where I'm from, women get treated with more respect. You think you're witty and charming, when in actual reality your manners disgust me. In any conversation I've ever had with you, or even any look you have given me, it is always written on your face—you believe yourself superior to me, or any other woman for that matter."

"Well I hate to break it to ye lass, but if I wanted to do away wif ye, I can very easily. It's obvious why I would see myself as superior."

At this I had to smirk. "You have no clue who I am, and I am here to tell you…I could break you with a snap of my finger. Think about it Jack—there is a reason why Tia Dalma bows to me."

"Care to expand on tha' gel?"

I turned my back to him "No, I'm tired."

He walked towards me putting his hand on my shoulder, forcing me to turn around. He was extremely close.

"See tha's wha' I don' understand. She acts as if she's known ye for ages, but I know very well tha' ye fell from th' sky. So tell me once an' for all, who are ye?"

I said nothing.

"I see. Ye jus' goin' to keep avoidin' me question. Foine." He turned around to go, and I was thankful, at least until he twisted back towards me…sword drawn.

My breath hitched as the bladed came closer to my neck.

Jack's lips came down to my ear, and he whispered in a low dangerous voice. "Break me, eh?"

I couldn't let him win, but the sword was far too close to my throat for me to move. I did the first thing that came to mind. I lifted my hand up to bring it to Jack's chest. I closed my eyes and concentrated.

"Wha' ye doin'?"

There was a build up of force within my palm. I pushed it through hitting Jack square in the chest—sending him flying across the room, his sword falling to the ground.

"Wha' th' hell was tha'?!?" Jack yelled "Ye a bloody witch aren' ye?"

I bent down to pick up his sword, and walked slowly towards him. He was slouched in the corner still trying to figure out what happened. I placed the sword under his chin, forcing him to look up at me.

His eyes read confusion, so being the nice person that I am, I explained:

"Like I said. I _can_ break you."

I couldn't tell if Jack was giving me a look of anger or awe, and I didn't stick around to find out either.

I made my way out to the deck. It was dark outside, and the crescent moon was burning brightly.

I heard Jack make his way back up to deck. I turned to look at him, but he went the complete opposite direction. I guess he was still a bit freaked out.

I glanced back towards the moon. I knew eventually I would have to come clean to everyone. The questions are just going to keep building. I guess I just keep wishing that I would wake up, and I would not have to fight yet again, but that chance keeps getting smaller and smaller.

There was a splash in the water. I looked down and saw Will floating away. Everything was coming into place, and the more time that passed, the closer we come to the battle. I still did not know what to expect.

My mind wondered back to Jack. I chuckled at his ability to miss the big picture, but he hardly ever missed the small details. He frustrates the hell out of me, but he lights a fire within me that I thought was long dead.

This should be interesting.

**Lizzy: Another chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed it!  
****Jack: Ye need to quit writin' abou' William an' Usagi getting' close.  
****Lizzy: Oh wow, you called her by her name!  
****Jack: No I didn'  
****Lizzy: Yea…riiight. Anyway, don't forget to please review!**


	7. Small Explanations

**Lizzy: So I have officially banned Sparrow from participating in the beginning/end conversation. He was too curious about the story, and quite frankly annoying.  
****Jack: I'm hurt luv.  
****Lizzy: What are you doing here?  
****Jack: It's not tha' easy gettin' rid of Captain Jack Sparrow.  
****Lizzy: Whatever. Anyway, as always, thanks to all those that have reviewed this story. I'm glad that everyone is enjoying it so far! As the story turns…**

**Chapter 7: Small Explanations**

A new day had come, and we had arrived at Shipwreck Cove. This is where I got lost. I don't remember anything that happens after this point in the movie. Which kind of stinks…I guess I'll have to wing it after this.

"Ye still angry wif me…Usagi?"

I turned to see Jack standing right beside me on deck, and I could not help but smile. He had used my name, and I immediately forgot all the anger against him, but of course I wouldn't play into his arms so easily.

"That depends."

His face clearly displayed a 'what now' look.

I chuckled before I asked "Where is dear William?"

His eyes widened comically. "Well ye see…abou' tha' luv…William an' I have a sort of _agreemen'_ as it were."

"And what kind of agreement was that."

"Look here gel, it is none of ye business. Trust me, thin's will work ou'. When have I ever lied to ye?"

I didn't answer. I just simply arched my eyebrow.

"Righ', don' answer tha'."

I just started laughing, and Jack smiled in return.

"Ye know Usagi, ye really are beautiful when ye laugh like tha'."

I immediately stopped and looked up into Jack's eyes. He wasn't joking, and I felt the sudden urge to melt into him, but come on, this is Jack Sparrow. I had to think of something quick.

"Ah come on Jack, don't get all sentimental on me."

He gave one of his famous 'I don't know what your talking about' faces before saying "I'm not, jus' statin' a simple fact." And then he winked, and I of course blushed.

The moment was short though because Barbossa, along with the rest of the crew, made his way up to the deck to help bring us in to Shipwreck Cove.

"Look alive, and keep a weather eye! Not for naught it's called Shipwreck Island, where lies Shipwreck Cove and the town of Shipwreck!" Gibbs shouted.

_Seriously?_

"You heard him. Step lively!" Pintel shouted in response.

Jack walked up to stand beside Gibbs and made a very evident observation "For all that pirates are clever cobs, we are an unimaginative lot when it comes to naming things."

"That's for damn sure." I agreed.

"Aye." Gibbs said as well.

"I once sailed with a geezer lost both of his arms and part of his eye." Jack stated.

"What'd you call him?" Gibbs asked with curiosity.

"Larry."

I busted out laughing, and Jack gave me a very funny look. I had to catch my breath for a moment before I said "Honestly Jack! What in the world does that have to do with pirates being unimaginative?" More laughter followed.

He opened his mouth about to answer me and then he had to laugh himself, "Honestly…I have no idea." And we both fell into a fit of giggles. It was truly refreshing.

Gibbs looked at us as if we had officially lost our minds. This only made us laugh harder.

Our laughter finally died down after what seemed like ages. It was then that I noticed Barbossa and Tia Dalma having a confrontation. I wondered exactly what they were discussing, but I figured it had something to do with the Brethren Court and setting Calypso free. I could tell though, by the looks on both of their faces, that the conversation wasn't going well. It wasn't long before I heard Barbossa shouting:

"Masters Pintel and Ragetti! Take this fishwife to the brig."

Pintel and Ragetti began to lead Tia Dalma below deck. I couldn't let her go in the mood she was in, so I ran to her side and grabbed her arm, bringing her attention to me.

"Don't worry. I know what it's like to not have the freedom to be who you are. Upon my word, you will be free again."

She gave me a sad smile before bowing and saying "Thank you, my Lady."

Pintel and Ragetti gave us a very strange look before pushing her away.

"My Lady?" I heard Jack's voice and froze. He must have followed me over here. I turned to face him, giving him a nervous laugh. He did not seem amused.

"Look, Usagi, I like ye, but I don' trust ye. I need some form of an explanation."

I gave a defeated sigh. "Jack…I can't give you the whole story, not yet anyway. Like you said, I need to trust you before I can reveal my entire past, and let's face it…you're a pirate."

He chuckled before saying "Well, tell me wha' ye can."

"I didn't know Tia Dalma when I came to this world, but she knew me. Apparently our worlds are more connected than I originally thought. Anyway, I'm assuming you have figured out who Tia Dalma is?"

"Calypso."

"Well let's just say that she's not the only one with power on this ship."

"Well I figured tha' much ou' tha' night ye blasted me across th' room. I jus' didn' wan' to tick ye off again by askin'."

"Yea, I was pretty pissed off that day, but you asked for it."

"Tha' I did."

We smiled at each other before I decided to get on with my very edited version of my story.

"Anyway, I don't know why I'm here exactly, but I know it is to help you defeat your enemy. That much Calypso has revealed to me. It's just all very strange because in my world you are a figure of imagination, and to find out that all of this is real…it just baffles me really."

"So let me get this straigh'. Ye are here, wif all your powers an' such, to help us agains' Davy Jones?"

"Yep, that pretty much sums it up."

He looked as if he were contemplating the situation before saying "No, I won't allow it. Ye are goin' to stay far away from this battle as possible."

My mouth dropped, and then I started getting a tad bit angry at his need to protect me or feel macho or whatever.

"I'm sorry Jack, but I don't think you have a say so in the matter. You may think you are smarter than me, but trust me, I will get around you in some form or fashion. Don't forget the way I threw you across the room. I can very well do that again."

"It's too dangerous."

I actually started laughing at this point. He looked at me like I had just snapped, but then I continued with my rant. "Look, danger to me and danger to you are two completely different concepts. Believe me I have lived and conquered more things that could rival Davy Jones."

"Well this is a figh' concernin' pirates, an' pirates use swords."

"I can fight with a sword, maybe even better than you."

"Can ye now?" His lips forming in a crooked smile. "Why don' we jus' test tha' shall we? Master Ragetti!"

The skinny one with the wooden eye came over to us. "Yes Captain."

"Lend th' young lass ye sword."

Ragetti seemed hesitant at first, but then reluctantly handed me his sword. It was a bit heavier than I anticipated for Ragetti, but I think I could do fine with it. The truth is I have only fought with a sword once, and that was when we fought Galaxia, and I didn't really use it all that much. But, I figure with all the twirling I do with wands and such, a sword shouldn't be that hard to handle. I just had to stay focused.

Seeing Jack and I posed to fight brought over a lot of spectators, and being the pirates that they were, they placed bets on who would win. Barbossa was the only one that bet that I would win.

"Alrigh' luv, let's begin."

We approached each other, and he was the first to come towards me. I parried the attack without a problem, and I began to feel more confident in myself. We started moving much more swiftly with each other, and I could just read the surprise in Jack's face. He couldn't believe that I had lasted this long.

We went at it for what seemed like hours, and I was beginning to get tired, not to mention Jack was too, and was beginning to do some conniving tricks to get me to lose. I began to get fed up with his pirate blood and decided to pull a stunt of my own.

I jumped high in the air and flipped around so I was standing directly behind him. I kicked him quickly in the back of the knees causing him to fall immediately, dropping his sword. Before he had a chance to reach for it, I had my blade right at his throat.

"Uh uh uh." He turned to face me. "I win." I smiled very broadly at that point.

"Ye cheated." He stated as he got up from the floor.

"Well, I'm in the company of pirates…what did you expect?"

"Well, I will never underestimate ye pirate instincts again." He reached his hand out to shake my hand, and the moment our hands were clasped together there was a sudden shock that went through my veins. I could read it on his face that he felt it too, but the moment was lost with Barbossa screaming "Pay up boys" and the rest of the crew grumbling.

We snatched our hands away from one another and just simply stared. That is until we had approached our destination.

Pirates were everywhere, and I couldn't believe the amount that actually came. Honoring the call.

Pintel spoke the words that my mind obviously was saying "Look at them all."

"There's not been a gatherin' like this in our lifetime." Barbossa stated.

"An' I owe them all money." Jack added, and I snorted. It was pretty funny.

"Who would have thought." I said looking at him with a smile. Jack only nudged me in the ribs before giving me a quick wink.

I looked back out to the pirates, and I just hoped that they would actual fight with their enemy instead of with each other.

**Lizzy: There's another chapter, and I hope everyone enjoyed it!  
****Jack: Isn't she something.  
****Lizzy: Who?  
****Jack: Ye know very well who I'm talkin' abou'.  
****Lizzy: *grinning evilly before saying in a sing song voice* Sparrow's in love, Sparrow's in love.  
****Jack: Shut it will ye?!?  
****Lizzy: Alright, I'll leave you alone…for now. Don't forget to PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	8. The Next Move

**Lizzy: So, Jack isn't here for our beginning conversation. He got angry with me, but personally I think he is just a little afraid of showing his feelings. Anyway, I was away for the weekend, and the Duke vs. UNC basketball game was on Sunday, so that's why I didn't have an update for you sooner. For those that are awaiting my update on ****Moonlit Twilight****, hopefully that will be by tomorrow night. Thanks SO much to all those that have reviewed this story!**

**Side Note: Everyone should check out the poster that Padme4000 made for this particular story. It's really good, and gives an image of what it would look like as a movie poster :). She is one of my reviewers so pull it up and take a look!**

**As the story turns…**

**Chapter 8: The Next Move**

We were all gathered around a large table, and everyone seemed to be talking amongst themselves. We were inside the fort now, and the question at hand was what to do now. The thing about pirates is they don't really care about what's going on, as long as they themselves survive and reap the benefits of doing so.

The room was loud, until Barbossa began to bang a cannonball on the table to get everyone's attention. Once there was silence, he began:

"As he who issued summons, I convene this, the fourth Brethren Court. To confirm your lordship and right to be heard, present now your pieces of eight, my fellow Cap'ns."

Ragetti took a bowl and began to walk around the room, collecting what look like rubbish from everyone. I wasn't the only confused one, because Pintel quickly stated "Those aren't pieces of eight, they're just pieces of junk."

I nodded my head in agreement, but Gibbs being the cool Pirate person that he is, explained why they called them pieces of eight:

"Aye, the original plan was to use nine pieces of eight to bind Calypso, but when the first court met, the brethren were to a one, skint broke."

"So change the name." Pintel stated, as if it were obvious.

"To what? _Nine Pieces of Whatever We Happened to Have in Our Pockets at the Time_? Oh yes, that sounds very piratey."

I giggled.

"Master Ragetti, if you will." Barbossa said, and I looked at Ragetti wondering what he was supposed to do now.

"I kept it safe for you, just like you said when you gave it to me."

"Aye, ya have, but now I need it back." And Barbossa smacked Ragetti in the back of the head, sending his wooden eye flying into his hand. I shuddered. I knew the guy had a wooden eye, but that doesn't mean I like to see it popping out of his socket for Christ's sake.

"Sparrow!" Someone screamed out, but I couldn't tell who. I looked towards Jack, and he automatically reached for his coin hanging from his bandana before giving it a second thought.

"Might I point ou' tha' we are still short one pirate lord, an' I'm content as a cucumber to wai' until Sao Feng joins us."

"Sao Feng is dead." Our heads turned towards the entrance behind us, and there stood Elizabeth. "He fell to the Flying Dutchman."

"An' made ye Captain?" Jack said in shock "They're jus' givin' th' bloody title away now."

"Got that right." Of course I couldn't keep my mouth shut.

Elizabeth only glance my way for a brief second before she directed her attention back to the crowd, "Listen. Our location has been betrayed. Jones is under the command of Lord Beckett, they're on their way here."

"Who's this betrayer?" One of the pirate lords demanded.

"Not likely among us." Barbossa answered, covering his ass.

"Where's Will?" Elizabeth questioned.

Jack and I looked towards each other before Jack answered in a vague statement "Not among us."

Everyone was in an uproar at the amount of news flowing into the meeting, but Barbossa made sure his idea could be heard above their ruckus. "And it matters not how they found us. The question is, what will we do now that they have?"

"We fight!" I have to say, I agreed with Elizabeth on this one, but I wasn't about to open my mouth in this room.

The scary Chinese looking woman stood up to answer Elizabeth's suggestion, "Shipwreck Cove is a fortress, a well supplied fortress. There is no need to fight if they cannot get to us." And there is what pirates are known for, not sticking their neck out to far to get chopped off. I let out a deep sigh. Jack put his hand on my shoulder which caused me to glance at him. He just gave me a look, and I knew he was going to pull one of his amazing and witty stunts soon.

"There is a third course." Barbossa began. "In another age, at this very spot, the first court captured the sea goddess, and bound her in her bones. That was a mistake. Oh, we tamed the seas for ourselves, aye, but opened the door to Beckett and his ilk. Better were the days when mastery of seas came not from bargains struck with eldritch creatures, but from the sweat of a man's brow and the strength of his back alone. Y'all know this to be true." He paused to make sure he had everyone's attention before he dropped the bomb. "Gentlemen, and ladies…we must free Calypso."

There was a silent pause before the entire room erupted. There were those who were screaming for both sides of the argument. I couldn't even tell where the voices were coming from.

"Shoot him!"

"Cut out his tongue!"

"Shoot him an' cut out his tongue, then shoot his tongue. An' trim tha' scraggly beard." Although I could tell where that voice was coming from. I eye balled Jack before I knocked him in the ribs. He faked being hurt before he asked "Wha'?"

"You know very well that we need to free Calypso." I said in a loud whisper.

He winked at me before saying "All in due time, luv." The debate continued with the others.

"Sao Feng would have agreed with Barbossa."

"Calypso was our enemy then, she will be our enemy now."

"And it's not likely her mood's improved."

"I would still agree with Sao Feng, we release Calypso!"

"You threaten me?"

"I silence you!"

Oh shit. Yep, that was the queue to allow all hell to break lose. Everyone started fighting…physically that is. I just stood back as far as I could, and Jack stepped a tad bit in front of me, allowing his arm to remain in contact with my body. He didn't even look down at me when he done this, I bet he doesn't even realize.

"This is madness!" Elizabeth stated in frustration.

"This is politics." Jack and I answered at the same time. Elizabeth gave us a strange look before continuing on her 'let's see reason' raid. I mean come on, we are dealing with pirates.

"Meanwhile, our enemies are bearing down upon us!"

"If they not be here already." Barbossa answered in agreement. He allowed the roughhousing to continue for a moment longer before he stood up on the table and shot his gun in the air, effectively silencing everyone.

"It was the first court what imprisoned Calypso, and we will be the ones to set her free, and in her gratitude she will see fit to grant us boons." I heard Barbossa say, but it was a bit difficult to focus on him with the two cannon balls he was holding…well…in places. I giggled.

Jack made his way up next to Barbossa to contradict his reasoning.

"Whose boons? Your boons? Utterly deceptive twaddlespeak, says I."

_Twaddlespeak? What the…_

"If you have a better alternative, please, share." Barbossa stated.

Jack began making his way around the room, and started his speech. "Cuttlefish. Let us not, dear friends, forge' our dear friends th' cuttlefish." Alright, Jack had officially lost me at this point, but I continued listening, hoping this nonsense would somehow make sense.

"Flippant glorious little sausages. Pen 'em up together an' they'll devour each other without a second thought. Human nature, isn' it?...or.... or....fish nature." He laid his hands on the Chinese lady's shoulders, which didn't look too smart of a move, but he seemed to not really notice it. "So yes, we could hole up here well provisioned an' well armed an' half of us would be dead within the month, which seems grim to me any way you slice it."

Alright, making more sense. "Or, as my learned colleague so naively suggests, we could release Calypso, an' we can pray tha' she will be merciful. I rather doubt it. Can we in fact pretend tha' she is anything other than a woman scorned, like which fury hell hath no? We cannot." I hoped at this point he was joking about not releasing Calypso.

"_Res ipso loquitur tabula in naufragio_*, we are left wif bu' one option. I agree wif, an' I cannot believe th' words are comin' ou' of me mouf, Captain Swann. We must fight." I felt like clapping, but I sustained myself.

"You've only every run from a fight!" Barbossa shouted across the room.

"I have not!"

"You have too!"

"Have not!" I have to say, it was quite comical watching everyone's head switch from side to side. It was ridiculous though, they were back to their childish fighting…yet again.

"You have too!"

"Have not!"

"You have too, and you know it!"

"Have not, slander and calumny!" I declare, I wonder where that man comes up with his vocabulary. It is so damn confusing, but in a very odd way…hot. "I have only ever embraced tha' oldest an' noblest of pirate traditions. I submit here an' now, tha' is what we all mus' do, we must fight....to run away." Alright, I admit it, I snorted at this part. It was just too funny.

"Aye!" Gibbs agreed in a loud voice.

"As per the code," Barbossa began, and I knew by the tone of his voice, he was about to lay into Jack, "an act of war, and this be exactly that, can only be declared by the pirate king."

"You made tha' up." Jack shouted.

"Did I now? I call on Captain Teague, keeper of the code." I saw Jack gulp at the mention of the name, and I immediately perked up. This should be interesting.

One of the pirate lord's assistant stood up and stated "SeSumbhajee proclaims this all to be folly! Hang the code! Who cares..." And then there was a loud gun shot. The guy had a whole in his chest where the bullet had entered, and I put my hand to my mouth to prevent myself from screaming. Jack didn't miss my reaction, and immediately made eye contact with me. I could tell from that look we were going to argue about my participation again. I'm not a chicken, but geez, that came out of nowhere.

A mysterious voice accompanied the shot, and I assumed in was Captain Teague's "Code is the law." He came into the light, and it was very difficult to not gasp in surprise. That man HAD to be Jack's father. He walked up behind Jack and said "You're in my way, boy."

Jack moved, and walking up towards the table were two old men, carrying a very large book. I heard Pintel whisper "The code." I was amazed that they actually followed rules like this.

Ragetti nodded his head at Pintel's comment before adding, "As set forth by Morgan and Bartholomew."

Captain Teague let out a whistle, and then that cute dog from the first movie came out carrying the keys to the book. Ragetti asked exactly what was going through my mind.

"How did...?"

"Sea turtles, mate." I looked directly at Jack, and he just shrugged his shoulders…trying to look as innocent as possible. Let me tell you, it wasn't working, but he did look awfully cute trying.

Captain Teague began to flip through the pages of the book, scanning the wording in order to see what the next step would be. Only after a brief minute of searching did Captain Teague respond "Barbossa is right."

"Hang on a minute." Jack stated in protest, and made his way over to check the code. He began to read aloud "It shall be th' duty of th' king to declare war, parlay wif said adversaries....fancy tha'."

One of the pirates stated "There's not been a king since the first court, and that's not likely to change."

"Not likely." Captain Teague agreed before he made his way over to his guitar.

"Why not?" Elizabeth asked.

"Because the king is elected by popular vote." Gibbs answered.

"And each pirate only ever votes for hisself." Barbossa added.

"I call for a vote." Jack stated, and then the entire room groaned at the idea.

Each pirate lord stood up, and did as predicted.

"I vote for Ammand, the corsair."

"Capitan Chevalle, the penniless French man."

"SeSumbhajee votes for SeSumbhajee."

"Mistress Cheng." Ha, that name so fit her.

"Gentleman Jocard."

"Elizabeth Swann."

"Barbossa."

"Villanueva."

"Elizabeth Swann." My head jerked towards Jack, and he gave me a quick wink. Maybe he does know what he's doing after all.

"What?" Elizabeth asked in amazement

"I know, curious isn't it?" Jack said.

"Very." I agreed.

The guy named Jocard shouted in anger "Why didn't you vote for me?" And then the entire room erupted once again. I was getting real tired of this.

"Am I to understand that you lot will not be keeping to the code, then?" Jack question, and Captain Teague's string broke on his guitar. The room went dead silent. I really needed to get to know this guy. Perhaps he could give me some pointers in instilling fear, but then I thought of the way I looked and thought that to be impossible.

Mistress Cheng was the first to break the silence "Very well, what say you Captain Swann, king of the Brethren Court?"

"Prepare every vessel that floats. At dawn, we're at war."

"And so, we shall go to war." Wow, now I know why SeSumbhajee let others speak for him. It was all I could do to not bust out laughing. Jack nudged me in the ribs and shook his head no. So I tried to play it off. Jack then made his way over to Captain Teague, and I of course followed him out of curiosity.

Captain Teague gave Jack a look, and Jack responded "Wha'? You've seen it all, done it all, ye survived. Tha's th' trick, isn' it? To survive."

"It's not just about living forever, Jackie. The trick is, living with yourself, forever."

"That is so true." I agreed, reflecting on my life and the future I have in store. "Sometimes living forever isn't a blessing." I added.

Jack gave me a very strange look, but Captain Teague interrupted saying "And who is this lovely young lass?" I smiled and began to answer, but Jack cut me off.

"Her name is Usagi, an' she is me bonny lass." I shot Jack a look before I turned back to Captain Teague and smiled.

"Well how on earth did my son end up with such a goddess?" He grabbed my hand and bent to kiss it, and I started laughing. "Why thank you good sir." Jack apparently was enjoying our interaction because he was grinning from ear to ear, but then he asked his father "How's mum?"

Captain Teague held up a shrunken head, and my eyes widened…along with Jack's.

Jack hesitated, but then said "She looks great." Yea, he is not good at trying to lighten the mood. He then told his father "Well, we be goin' to talk strategy wif th' others."

"It was a pleasure to meet you." I said.

"Believe me, the pleasure was all mine."

Jack and I began to walk in the direction of the others. When we were out of ear shot I said "Bonny lass eh? I kind of like the ring to that."

Jack smiled and said "Do ye now?" And then put his arms around my shoulders, bringing me into his embrace, and I have to say…it felt wonderful.

**Lizzy: Well there's another chapter! I do hope everyone enjoyed it. I have some small descriptions of stories to follow once I finish up with this one. Just pull up my profile, take a look, and tell me what you think. Don't forget to PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	9. Passion and Temper

**Lizzy: We're at the eve of the big battle.  
****Jack: A big battle tha' Usagi will not be participatin' in.  
****Lizzy: Good luck at trying to change that.  
****Jack: I'll convince her wif me charm an' wit.  
****Lizzy: You forget one thing.  
****Jack: Wha's tha'?  
****Lizzy: I'm the writer.  
****Jack: Damn.  
****Lizzy: As the story turns…**

**Chapter 9: Passion and Temper**

Jack and I spent some time with the others discussing what will happen tomorrow. First we were to have an opening discussion with the enemy, and then we fight…and that was pretty much it. I wanted to ask about Calypso, but I had a sinking feeling that Barbossa had that taken care of. Once our small meeting was over, everyone headed back to their own respective ships.

I knew that tomorrow was going to be a long and very trying day, so I didn't have to think twice to head straight to my room, what I didn't anticipate was Jack following me there. We walked inside the room, and Jack immediately made his way over to the bed, sitting down on it.

He looked towards me and patted the seat next to him. I gave him a very leery look before I walked over towards him.

"Don't get any ideas." I said.

"Ye wouldn' be talkin' abou' me?"

I cracked a smile and sat down next to him. At first nothing was said, but then Jack broke the silence.

"Nervous abou' tomorrow?"

"A little bit, I'm not really sure what I will be dealing with. This new enemy is different than the ones I've dealt with in the past. Not that I can't beat him, I just like to know what I'm going up against."

"I migh' not agree wif ye fightin' tomorrow, but I need ye to promise me somefin'." He put his hand underneath my chin and forced my eyes up to meet his. His eyes were so dark and mysterious. They were beautiful, and I realized this was the first time I had ever really paid attention to the perfection that was his face. Aside from all the pirate stuff, he was a very attractive man.

"What?" I said breathlessly.

"Ye have to come back from it."

"Jack you're getting sentimental on me again."

"I don' care!" My eyes widened a bit at the passion I heard in his voice. "You…you are very important to me." His pirate accent was gone, and I was melting completely into him.

"Me? The annoying girl who can't keep her mouth shut and always fights with you."

His chuckle was very deep, and I had to fight real hard not to squeal from the sheer sexiness of it.

"You see Usagi, I've never met anyone like you, and I don't want to lose you just when I'm starting to get to know you."

"I'll be fine."

"Promise me." His voice even deeper, his mouth dangerously close to mine.

"I promise." I said in a mere whisper before my eyes closed, and his lips reached mine.

The sensation was like nothing I have ever felt before. The shock was back in full force, and I knew that my body was surrendering completely to him.

Our arms quickly wrapped around each other, and my hands immediately reached for the exposed skin that was his neck.

He tasted divine, and I couldn't get enough of him. Before I knew it, he was lying on top of me, and I was reveling at the feeling of it. I was in sensory overload, and I could not hold in the moan that past through my lips.

He broke the kiss, and said in a deep voice, "That was the sexiest sound I have ever heard in my entire existence." And he began to kiss his way down my neck, focusing specifically on my collar bone, trying ten times as hard to hear me make that noise again.

And I did. His hand found its way up my shirt, and the skin on skin contact was almost too much to bear. I was about to lose all control and give myself to him, until…

"Captain!" It was Gibbs, but Jack didn't stop what he was doing, he just yelled back "Busy!" Before completely ignoring Gibbs. But Gibbs persisted. "Elizabeth and Barbossa wish to speak with you."

"Not tonight!" I put my hands on both sides of Jack's face and pulled him up to face me, "You need to go and see what they want." He pouted adorably before saying, "Bu' I don' want to, ye are much more entertainin'."

I smiled and said "While I know that, it could be important, and we should probably stop anyway."

"But…" I silenced him with a kiss. "Go." I said in a whisper, and he of course let out a very loud growl before complying with mine and Gibb's orders.

Once he was out of the room, I took a moment to fix my current state before I stood up to take a look out the window. It was pitch black outside, and I knew I needed to go to bed. Tomorrow was the day, and I needed to be as prepared as I possibly could.

My mind wondered to Jack. I was really beginning to like him more than I should, and this was hard because I wasn't sure what was going to happen to me once my mission here was complete, not to mention Mamoru. I mean I know we are broke up, but he is the love of my life.

I decided to end my train of thought at that moment. I couldn't dwell on thoughts such as these when there was such danger around the corner.

I walked over to the bed and laid down, hoping that I would at least be able to get some sleep before all hell broke loose. The problem was, my dreams were full of the problems I had worried about moments ago, and my sleep was anything but peaceful.

* * *

I woke up the next day to the loud sounds of footsteps overhead. I could see the dawn breaking through into the cabin.

_It must be time._

I got out of bed, and didn't worry too much about my appearance…I knew I would eventually end up in my Sailor Moon form. I put my shoes on and headed towards the door, only to find it locked and barricaded.

I yanked and yanked on the door handle, and I even tried to push my weight against it, but it wouldn't budge. Finally, I resorted to banging on the door…hopefully to get someone's attention.

"Help!!!"

"Aye luv, ye goin' to be mad at me, bu' I had to assure tha' ye would not be joining th' battle today."

I immediately saw red and screamed "JACK SPARROW!!!"

"It's for ye own good. I told ye…I can' lose ye."

But I wasn't listening to his sweet sentiments. I was furious. I backed away from the door and did the first thing that came to mind.

"**Supreme! THUNDER!"**

The door blasted away, and there stood a bewildered Jack. I quickly walked up to him, and there was a resounding smack that filled the air. His face turned sharply to the side, and he looked perplexed.

"How did ye do tha'?"

"I already told you that I possess powers." My voice dangerously sharp. "What made you think that you could actually keep me locked in there? Better yet, what made you think that you had a chance at winning this war without my help?!?"

I didn't even wait for an answer; I quickly brushed passed him and headed upstairs. He of course followed me trying to get out his apologies, and I simply responded "Do NOT talk to me right now." And with that he finally shut his mouth.

We got up on deck, and took a look out at the ocean. There only looked as if there was one ship, and Marty quickly said "The enemy's here! Let's take her!" But it wasn't too long after that the entire armada showed up.

"Abandon ship! Abandon ship!" Cotton's parrot squaked, and I have to say…it had a point. Today was either going to be one hell of a victory, or we were all going to die. I am of course hoping for the former. Everyone looked towards Jack, almost blaming him for their particular situation before he buckled and said "Parlay?" in a nervous voice.

Normally I would have found that entertaining, but I was still angry with him, and my mind was currently focused on the big problem right in front of us.

**Lizzy: And there's another chapter! It isn't as long as my previous chapters, but the next one we step into the battle with the pirates, and it will be much longer.  
****Jack: We're goin' to win righ'?  
****Lizzy: You'll have to wait and see.  
****Jack: Why did ye have to make her mad at me?  
****Lizzy: Why did you have to lock her up as if she can't take care of herself?  
****Jack: Ye know why! Ye are th' writer!  
****Lizzy: Well enlighten me.  
****Jack: Because I…wait one second, I'm not fallin' for tha' one.  
****Lizzy: Suit yourself. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	10. Calypso

**Lizzy: And so the battle begins.  
****Jack: Does it haf to?  
****Lizzy: Yes.  
****Jack: *pouting* Foine.  
****Lizzy: Thanks to all those that have reviewed! There are only a couple more chapters left to this story, so I hope the last of the few are very enjoyable! As the story turns…**

**Chapter 10: Calypso**

We were walking on a small patch of sand that happened to be in the middle between the two main ships. It was rather an intense moment, and I could feel the nerves of everyone on edge. Jack, of course, kept trying to get my attention, but I was still ignoring him at the moment.

We approached the others, and I was delighted to see that Will was in good health. I smiled at him, and he gave me a big wink before he caught Elizabeth's disapproving eyes. Barbossa was surveying the scene and he immediately said:

"You be the cur that led these wolves to our door."

"Don't blame Turner," Beckett began "he was merely the tool of your betrayal. If you wish to see its grand architect, look to your left." And of course everyone turned to glance at Jack, and Jack pretended as if he knew nothing of it.

"My hands are clean in this....figuratively." I snorted, and he gave me a quick smile. Obviously he thought he was getting to me by making me laugh, and I had to say…he was partly right.

"My actions were my own and to my own purpose. Jack had nothing to do with it." Such a gentleman he is, but honestly, we knew better than believe that.

"Well spoke, listen to th' tool." I gave Jack a look that said shut up, and he properly obeyed.

"Will, I've been aboard the Dutchman, I understand the burden you bear, but I fear that cause is lost." Now I couldn't believe these words that actually left Elizabeth's mouth. I mean, it's Will's father on that ship. I mean, if I had a chance to save my mother from her fate…I would have given anything.

"No cause is lost if there is but one fool left to fight for it." I caught the look that passed between Will and Jack, and I couldn't help but feel a little more at ease with the situation.

"If Turner was not acting on your behalf, then how did he come to give me this?" Beckett held up Jack's compass, and he was definitely busted at this point. "You made a deal with me, Jack, to deliver the pirates, and here they are. Don't be bashful, step up, claim your reward."

"Your debt to me is still to be satisfied. One hundred years in service aboard the Dutchman. As a start." I had to say, Davy Jones was very scary up close and personal. Gross as well.

"Tha' debt was paid, mate, wif help." He motioned towards Elizabeth, and yet again I snorted. Hey, I couldn't help it. This guy was hilarious no matter how angry I was with him.

"You escaped!" Jones yelled.

"Technically..."

"I propose an exchange." Our eyes focused on Elizabeth. "Will leaves with us, and you can take Jack."

"Done." Will said in an instant.

"Undone." Jack and I both said in unison. I gave Elizabeth a dirty look to top it off.

"Done." Beckett agreed, effectively ending the conversation.

Barbossa turned to Elizabeth and said angrily, "Jack is one of the nine pirate lords, you have no right..."

"King."

Well if she wanted to get all pansy royal ass on me, I have a few things up my sleeve…

"As ye command." Jack said, bowing towards Elizabeth, what he didn't anticipate though was Barbossa cutting of Jack's coin. Jack the monkey ran over to quickly retrieve it. Jack looked as if he were going to argue with what had just transpired, but Barbossa simply said:

"If you be sayin' something, I might be sayin' something as well."

"First to the finish, then?" Jack said, and then nothing more was exchanged between the two. Jack and will switched places, and Beckett allowed Jack to stand beside Jones. Bless his heart, he looked rather frightened.

"Do you fear death?"

"Ye have no idea."

Beckett began to instruct Elizabeth on how things would be. "Advise your brethren, you can fight and all of you will die, or you can not fight in which case only most of you will die."

I gave a small chuckle at his attempt to sound intimidating. Of course, all eyes landed on me.

"Something funny, Miss?"

"Your ignorance perhaps." He did not like that comment one bit.

"Care to enlighten me?"

"Well, you and Jones both do not seem to know exactly who you are up against." Jack's eyes were widening every time my mouth opened.

"How dare you speak to me in that manner!" Jones screamed at me. "Do you even know who you're speaking to?"

"Do you?" This apparently jolted something in Jones, next thing I knew his tentacles lashed out and grabbed me by the throat, pulling me towards him. Jack immediately reached for his sword, but Beckett pointed a gun towards his head.

"No body move or I'll snap her neck in two." Jones said. He looked me dead in the eyes and smiled as he spoke to me. "Not so tough now, are you?" His grip tightened around my neck, I couldn't breath. My body began to glow, and I forced my energy towards Jones. He broke his grip around my neck, and I could finally breathe. I clutched my hands at my throat for a moment before I turned my eyes towards Jones.

"You know who Calypso is, am I right?" He didn't answer me, he seemed bewildered, but I continued. "You know the power she possesses. Well I'm here to tell you, she is my subject, and my power exceeds hers. Do you really think you stand a chance with both of us against you?"

"Who are you?"

"That's a million-dollar question, one that everyone would like to know the answer to."

I looked around towards everyone, and they were completely engrossed in what I was doing. I looked at Jack, and then I looked back at Jones. I held my hand out in front of him, and a gold locket appeared. Everyone stared at it for a moment before I held it up and screamed "**Moon Eternal! Make-Up!!!"**

Light and feathers surrounded me, and I twisted and turned in the fashion I knew so well. When my transformation was complete, I posed and waited for whatever was to come next. Everyone seemed a bit dumb founded, and Jack simply stared at my legs, which I knew would happen.

Jones was the first to break the silence "The Moon warrior."

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a bit shocked at his revelation, but I related his knowledge to his closeness with Calypso and let it go. I walked up to Jones and got directly in his face. "Like I said, you don't have a chance."

I could tell his mind was working in overdrive, but at this point I was feeling pretty confident.

I looked back towards Jack, and he was still staring at my legs. "Jack, my face is a little higher." His eyes did not waiver, "I'm aware of tha', but this part of ye body I have not been introduced to."

I rolled my eyes, but he had more to say "Ye, me, an' tha' suit." He paused for good measure before saying, "Lots of interestin' thin's could happen."

"Jack!" His eyes were back up at mine, and he gave me a quick wink.

"Who are you?" Becket asked.

I looked towards him and gave him a very serious look. "I am Eternal Sailor Moon, and I am your worst nightmare." And I turned on the balls of my feet and stomped back to our boat. The others following me flabbergasted.

We loaded ourselves in the boat, and immediately headed back towards the ship to begin the war. Everyone continued to stare at me, but Barbossa was the first to say what was on everybody's mind. "Who exactly are you again?"

"Look," I began with a sigh, "it is an extremely long and trifling story. One that I am sure you would not want to hear. Just know that I am here to help you, and if you don't believe me, ask Calypso."

"But, we would like to know…"

"No, Will." My voice was firm and final. "My past is dark and filled with sorrow, and I do not wish to tell any of you about it."

His eyes showed pity for me, and honestly, it was the first moment I couldn't stand Will. I turned to Barbossa to try and get my mind off of him, "We are freeing Calypso?" I asked in a mere whisper so the others would not hear me.

"Aye."

* * *

We arrived back to the ship, and everyone was looking at me in a very funny manner, I didn't know why but then I remembered the entire Sailor Moon bit, and brushed it off.

I notice Barbossa walking over to Pintel, and I figured he was giving the order to bring Calypso up on deck. Sure enough, not too long after that, Calypso came bound in rope. She looked towards me and gave me a warm smile.

"My lady, it is good to see your true self once again." I returned her smile and nodded my head.

"Barbossa, you can't release her!" Will protested, but I effectively stepped in his way before he reached Barbossa. He gave me a confused look "Usagi, what are you doing?"

"We are releasing Calypso will, she deserves to be free."

"But we can't trust her not to take vengeance out upon us!"

"I can! She is the goddess of the ocean, and the ocean is where she belongs."

Anger was evident in his eyes, and I could tell we had reached the crossroads where we knew we didn't see things the same way.

"We have to give Jack a chance." Elizabeth argued.

"Apologies, your majesty! Too long me fate has not been in my own hands—no longer." Barbossa ripped the necklace off of Elizabeth's neck and dropped it into the bowl, giving us our last piece of eight.

Everyone began to gather around. The men took a piece of rope to try and contain her, and I chuckled at their ignorance.

"Be there some sort of rite or incantation?" Gibbs asked.

"Aye." Barbossa replied. "Items to be brought together…done. Items to be burned, and someone must speak the words 'Calypso, I release you from your human bonds."

"That's it?" Pintel asked.

"It was said it must be spoken as if to a lover." The guys glanced at themselves and shared their little private joke before Barbossa holds up the lighter and says "Calypso! I release you from your human bonds." And he attempted to light the items, but nothing happen. Of course it was obvious why, there was no way that sounded like a lover.

"Is that it?" Pintel asked.

"You didn't say it right." Ragetti said. "You have to say it right." He then moved towards Calypso and said in a soft, loving voice "Calypso, I release you from your human bonds."

The items burst into flames, and the essence of them was consumed by Calypso. Her body started to cringe as if everything about her that was human was being destroyed in that instant. Her eyes were closed, and she was savoring the feeling.

Will came forward and tried to get a last word in, "Tia Dalma." She did not even recognize this name. "Calypso." Her eyes shot towards Will and held them. "When the Brethren Court first imprisoned you, who was it that taught them how? Who was it that betrayed you?"

"Name him."

"Davy Jones." Hurt passed through her eyes, and she looked as if her heart had been ripped out. She began to grow larger and larger, and the men could not keep a hold on the ropes in their hands.

"This is it! This is it!" Pintel yelled.

Once it looked as if she was finished growing to an enormous size, Barbossa began to step forward as if to talk to her. I put my hand on his shoulder and stopped him.

"Let me handle this."

He nodded at me before I took center stage.

"Calypso!" Her eyes fell on me, and recognition seemed to pass through them.

"I am Serenity, daughter of Selene, and Princess of the Moon Kingdom." There was a collective gasp before I continued. "You are free Calypso, and I would like for you to continue your reign of the sea, but I would also like to as you of a favor."

She nodded her head in acknowledgement, and I persisted, "We need you to fight with us against Davy Jones. He has gained too much power and needs to be taken out. He believes the sea to be his own, and you and I both know that's a lie."

Her eyes held mine for a long moment, I knew by the look there, that she would help us, and I stepped away from her. She began to say a spell before she combusted into thousands of crabs…falling back into the sea.

I stepped to the side of the boat and whispered "You are free."

"Was that it?" Will asked.

Pintel seemed in agreement with Will's question "Why, she's no help at all. What now?"

"Nothing." Barbossa said in a grave voice. "Our final hope has failed us."

"It's not over." I said, and we all looked towards the sky as the clouds began to form.

**Lizzy: And there's another chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed it!  
****Jack: So, let me get this straight. Ye put me bonny lass in tha' outfit, an' then separate us. Ye, my friend, are a very cruel person.  
****Lizzy: Get over yourself Jack, you'll see her again.  
****Jack: Ye best see tha' I do.  
****Lizzy: Anyway, everyone should check out my latest story, it is called The Forgotten Prophecy. Don't forget to PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	11. Battle of the Maelstrom

**Lizzy: Hello all! Life has been extremely difficult as of late. If you are a reader of my stories, you will know that I came down with a stomach virus, and it took me awhile to get over that. Then my computer crashed…again. But, everything is fixed, and hopefully I will not be running into any trouble from here on out.  
Jack: Excuses is wha' I'm hearin'.  
Lizzy: Shut it! Anyway, the battle is about to heat up extremely.  
Jack: Ah come on! When do I get to see me bonny lass?  
Lizzy: In due time. Be patient grasshopper *Asian accent*.  
Jack: You're rather strange. Ye know tha'?  
Lizzy: Yep! Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I am guessing there will be about two more chapters after this one. As the story turns…..**

**Chapter 11: Battle of the Maelstrom**

"It's not over." I said. The clouds forming, the winds changing.

Will stepped up beside me and said "There's still a fight to be had."

"We've an armada against us, and with the Dutchman, there's no chance." Gibbs said.

"Only a fool's chance." I responded. Barbossa approached me, ready to argue.

"Calypso might know who you are, but I don't. You think that your fancy costume and pretty words have convinced everyone to stand behind you? I'm here to tell you that they haven't. I'm not intending to die while putting my faith in someone else; leaving my life in your hands. There is nothing worth fighting for now…we might as well give up."

"Nothing worth fighting for?" The look in my eye penetrated through him, and I think he actually flinched. "What about your freedom? Your pride as pirates, as men? What about for what is right?" His eyes never waived from mine. "Would you feel comfortable surrendering Barbossa?"

"No."

I looked toward the crowd of men before asking the same question. "Would any of you feel comfortable surrendering to the enemy? The ones who are threatening to take your freedom?!?"

No one answered me, but the light in their eyes began to shine once again. I stood on the edge of the ship, commanding everyone's attention.

"We are in this together, and we will fight with all that we have! We will show the enemy exactly what kind of force and power that is behind us! With Calypso and I by your side, there is no reason why we should not win this fight, even if the Dutchman sails against us! Gentlemen…are you with me?"

They all began to nod their head, and some even said yes, but I wanted to hear them all in unison. "Are you with me?!?"

They all began to yell, ready for the fight. I heard Will and Elizabeth scream out "Hoist the colors!" And that is what everyone pirate ship around us started to do. It was a breathtaking moment.

The winds began to blow even harder at our declaration of a fight, and I knew that Calypso was ready. The rain came pouring down, and soon we were heading directly for the Dutchman. A large whirlpool began to form in between both ships.

"Captain Barbossa!" Elizabeth yelled. "We need you at the helm!"

"Aye, that be true!" he walked up to the wheel, and took a hold of it, "brace up the yards, ya cockeyed deck apes...dyin' is a day worth livin' for!" He sung out, and began to head straight for the maelstrom.

Everyone began moving at a fast pace. They were trying to prepare the cannons, but I paid no attention to the words being yelled back and forth, I remained on the side of the ship holding onto the rope. I was looking for my target, the reason why I was here in this time and place…Jones.

"Usagi!"

I looked down to find Will standing behind me.

"You need to get down from there. We're about to hit very strong currents."

"Don't worry about me Will. Just make sure everyone is ready for a fight."

"Usagi…" But I didn't allow him to finish. My eyes just caught site of Jones. He was looking directly at me, and I held his gaze for a long while, that is until the cannons started firing. The ship shook tremendously. I held on as tightly as I could, but my foot slipped, and I was dangling from the rope I had a death grip on. Suddenly someone grabbed my arm and yanked me up.

Will's eyes had rage in them. "I told you to get off the side, but you didn't listen!"

"I don't need you to protect me Will!"

"Obviously you do!"

"No, I don't! I would have been fine. Stop worrying about me and worry about the war that is going on right now!"

I turned my attention back to the Dutchman, but Jones had already disappeared from my sight.

I kept scanning the ship, ignoring Will's hand still on my arm, and noticed Jack flying across in the air. I put my available hand up to my mouth, hoping that he would be alright, and thank goodness he landed on one of the beams for the sail. Jones was up there as well, and they began to fight. I knew that now was my time to strike.

"Let go of me!" I jerked my arm out of Will's grasp, and I focused fully on Jones, wanting to be sure that Jack was out of the way.

When I saw Jack fall, I through my hand out beside me and screamed "**Flame! Sniper!!!**" I aimed directly at Jones, and it hit dead on…knocking him to the bottom of the ship. It was then that I noticed all the pirates that were about to board the ship.

I turned to Will who was still next to me and said, "I'm fine Will, go to Elizabeth and don't worry about me." He looked as if he were about to protest, but then I interjected. "She is the one you love." He held my eyes for a moment before he nodded, and went off into the fight again.

I looked towards the pirates from the Dutchman, and took action immediately.

"**Dead Scream**." Pluto's force formed in my hand, and I quickly blasted it towards several of the pirates not yet on board. I turned to look at those on the Pearl, and decided now was the time to go over and help Jack.

I grabbed a rope, and jumped off the side of the ship, flinging myself towards the Dutchman. I flipped in the air, and landed directly behind Jack; he was facing Jones.

"Hey there sexy." He turned and looked at me before giving me a huge smile. I looked towards Jones and asked, "How did you like that fire?"

His face turned gruesome at that point, and he said, "you may no match in your world moon warrior, but this is a new world with creatures and magic you've never witnessed."

"Bring it on."

Jack's eyes widened at my boldness, and he quickly stepped in between Jones and me. He drew out his sword, which was only a little dingy from where I guess it had been snapped, and then he started running.

_My hero._

While Jack and Jones were playing tag, Elizabeth flew over to the Dutchman.

"You shouldn't be here!" I yelled.

"This is my fight too."

There was a loud bang, and I looked to see Jack lying on the floor. I rushed over towards him, and Jones moved towards Elizabeth.

"You'll see no mercy here!" He screamed at her.

"That's why I brought this!"

And they began to fight. Elizabeth must be mad. There was no way she would be able to fight off Jones. It didn't take long for him to smack her across the face, effectively sending her flying a couple of feet.

Will came up behind Jones, and stabbed him the chest. I mentally slapped myself. That was not a smart move.

"Mister, did you forget? I'm a heartless wretch." He kicked Will down, and then began to look in between him and Elizabeth. They were both glancing at each other…the look of fear evident on both of their eyes. "Ahhh, love. A dreadful bond. And yet so easily severed. Tell me, William Turner, do you fear death?"

"Do you?"

I looked to see Jack standing there with Jones' heart in his hand—his sword deathly close to it. "Heady tonic, holding life an' death in th' palm of one's hand."

"You're a cruel man, Jack Sparrow." Jones replied.

"Cruel is a matter of perspective."

"Is it now?" Jones quickly turned and stabbed Will in the chest, twisting his sword to ensure maximum damage. I flinched, and the tears quickly came to my eyes. I ran to Will's side and laid my hands on his hand.

Elizabeth ran to his side too, "Will! Will! Look at me! Stay with me! You're alright!" The tears poured from my eyes. I didn't want his life to end like this. I looked towards Jack, and he looked as if he were going through an extreme internal dilemma.

Jones began to step towards Jack, but Will's father quickly approached and began to fight with him. He fought Will's father off and screamed "You will not forestall my judgment!" But then he grabbed his chest. I looked towards Will and Jack had his hand grasped tightly allowing Will to stab the heart.

Jones staggered violently before acting as if he were about to perish. He looked up into the sky, and closed his eyes. What happened next is something that no one expected.

He started laughing. A dark wind started circling around him, and his eyes found us. They were bright red, and they read only humor. "Did you honestly think that you could defeat me like that? I no longer need that heart, just as I no longer need my soul!"

Calypso's voice rang in my head "He is in an alliance with the devil."

Could it be that Jones was now almost a god himself? This must be why I was summoned here. I looked towards Will, and noticed that he was gone. The stabbing of the heart did him no good. Elizabeth was thrown over his body, crying violently, and Jack just appeared as if he could not understand what was going on.

His eyes met mine, and I quickly gave him a kiss. "I need to take it from here."

"No!" He screamed, grabbing my arm to keep me in place. "You can't, we don't know what we're up against now."

I pulled my arm away from him. "Jack, this is why I'm here. Please…have faith in me."

I stood up and faced Jones. "So, I am to be punished by the moon child. Please, give it your best shot." He held his hand up towards the sky, effectively ceasing the winds that Calypso was controlling, and then the sky turned blood red, and I knew I was about to have a show down like never before. I just hoped that this was nothing compared to the battle I faced with Chaos.

I took a deep breath, and then closed my eyes. "I will defeat you." I whispered, before my body began to glow.

**Lizzy: Cliffhanger!  
Jack: Wha's goin' to happen?  
Lizzy: You'll have to wait and see!  
Jack: Will she be alright?  
Lizzy: Sparrow, what did she say?  
Jack: To haf faith in her.  
Lizzy: Exactly! Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed it, and don't forget to PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	12. The Angel Appears

**Lizzy: Next to the last chapter. It has been fun.  
Jack: Ye mean it's almost over.  
Lizzy: Yep, just have a little bit of a problem to deal with Davy Jones.  
Jack: Yea, let's see ye write your way through this.  
Lizzy: I don't need to think too hard on it. Usagi has got this in the bag.  
Jack: I hope so, I couldn' bear it if…  
Lizzy: Don't be sentimental! She has warned you about that! Anyway, for those that follow my stories, the next on my list to update is Moonlit Twilight. As the story turns……**

**Chapter 12: The Angel Appears**

"I will defeat you." I whispered, and then my body began to glow. Light engulfed me, and when it finally subsided I stood there in my Princess form. I opened my eyes only to be greeted by the cold dead ones of Davy Jones, his mouth widened in a smile.

"Do you honestly think that a mere angel can defeat the devil?"

"I can, and I will."

He merely chuckled at my defiance. He held out his hand, and a dark blade formed in it. He pointed the blade towards me and declared "I will tear you apart." With those words he began to charge at me at an extremely fast rate. I closed my eyes preparing myself for the impact, but it never came.

There was a scream and my eyes flew open. "Jack!" He was on the ground, and he appeared to have taken a hard blow. The sword did not cut him, but whatever power was in that blade struck him. I fell to the ground and embraced him.

"Jack! Jack, why did you do that?!?"

His eyes found mine, and he quickly grabbed my hand. "To protect you." He said in a very weak voice.

"You stupid man." I sobbed out. "Why?"

He gave me a half smile before he said, "You know why." My eyes widened at his choice of words. True to his character, he didn't say the words, but I knew exactly what he meant.

"Hang on!" I screamed at him. "Everything will be alright!"

"I'm alright." He murmured. "It's just a scratch."

I continued to cry over what had happen. It was all because of me, and my body shook with emotion. I closed my eyes, and my tears fell down onto his face. I leaned in closely and planted a soft kiss on his lips. "I will protect you." I whispered in his ear before I laid him down to face Jones once more.

My eyes now held a new fire within them, an emotion I had not fully embraced for a long time.

Jones only chuckled at my despair. "Do you hate me now angel?"

I stood up and glared at him. I reached my hand out, and the Sword of Sealing formed.

"So you have come prepared to fight." He said, but I paid him no heed. I dove at him swinging the blade. The only thing I could think of at this moment was _make him bleed_.

My attacks were quick and fierce, but he dodged them all. I was not using my head; my passion had completely taken over my body. He swiped his blade at me, and a dark force sent me flying in the other direction. The blow was hard, but my will was stronger. I got to my feet once again and lunged for him.

I was beginning to fight better, and I allowed my mind to finally take over my ability. We fought for ages, but I finally manage to sling his sword away from his grasp. His eyes widened at what I had just accomplished, and I moved in for a blow, but something stopped me.

_Please Princess_. It was Calypso's voice. _He is no longer himself. Save him from what he has become…don't destroy him. Please. My heart belongs to him._

I dropped my sword after listening to her voice plead with me. I couldn't believe I had allowed myself to go this far. This was not me. I do not seek vengeance. I seek justice, peace, and most importantly love. I felt ashamed of myself for the way I had carried on in this fight, and I dipped my head in embarrassment.

It was a mere second before Jones had his hands around my throat. "Fool! You are no warrior; you drop your sword in the middle of a victory."

My airways were being constrained, but I could only stare into his eyes. I saw the Davy Jones that Calypso begged the life for. He was buried deep inside, but he was still there. Guilt shown through my eyes and also pity for the life of the man that lost his soul to such a demon.

"Don't look at me like that." Jones grunted out before he threw me to the other end of the ship.

"Usagi!" Jack yelled.

"You're a coward. Fight like the warrior you claim to be." Jones yelled to me.

"I am a warrior of love, justice, and peace. I fight for a better future and to save those that need me." I looked at Jones with a knowing look before I said, "there is good left in you, and I am going to reach that light."

"You have lost your mind girl. Jones is no more!"

"I don't think so." I whispered. I allowed my crystal to form in front of me. I was about to release its energy when a hand enclosed around it, causing me immense pain. I cried out at pressure being put on my star seed, but Jones didn't let up.

"You think this stone can defeat me? It might be legendary, but it is no match for me."

He began to pull his hand away, but I stopped him with my own. "Please." I whispered. "You don't have to do this. Look inside yourself…you are more than what you have become."

"Quit trying to use your ways against me Moon Child! Give me the Crystal!"

"I'm not using anything against you. You're soul is still good, and you still have someone who loves you." His eyes lit up at my words. "Yes, Calypso still loves you."

"You're lying!" He screamed, but his hand did not move. I could tell that I was reaching him. I closed my eyes and whispered "Please Ginzuishou." Light penetrated through his hand and swallowed him. I thought I had won, but there was a strong force of darkness that struck me.

Jones had let go of the crystal, but the devil inside him returned at full force. "You will not purify me with that crystal." He lifted his hands and a dark mass formed between them. His body lifted into the air, and soon the darkness came pelting towards me.

I lifted the crystal in the air, and allowed its power to collide with the darkness. Our power remained in the middle for quite some time, but Jones' determination to see the light diminished overtook my power, and my light began to fade.

I began to shake violently at the rush of energy coming towards me.

"Usagi! Hang on!" I heard Jack's voice. As I heard his voice, I thought about him, and I thought about the people I have come into contact with while being on this adventure. Each and every one of them deserved happiness and freedom. This thought allowed me to push more of myself through the crystal, and I overcame Jones' darkness.

He screamed as the light surrounded him. I could see a dark form leaving him, and then his crippled body fell to the ground.

I remained in place with the crystal held high above my head. "Please, heal them. Give them a chance at a life worth living, a life filled with freedom and hope."

Light left my crystal and entered the bodies of Jones and Will. Once the task was done, I fell to the ground in exhaustion, but I continued to smile at the new future that laid ahead for these people.

I heard Jack screaming my name, but I could not focus on him. The last thing I heard before I passed out from fatigue was a small _thank you_. I knew it was Calypso, and I prayed that she would finally find the happiness she deserved.

**Lizzy: There's another chapter! It is a bit short in length, but it focused only on the battle between Usagi and Davy Jones.  
Jack: Is she going to be alrigh'?  
Lizzy: I don't know. She used a lot of strength.  
Jack: *drawing his sword* If anythin' happens to her, I swear I will slice ye in two.  
Lizzy: *gulping* Calm down there buddy. Everything will work out as it should.  
Jack: Ye best see tha' it does.  
Lizzy: Aye, aye, Captain! Anyway, the next chapter will be the last of this story. Don't forget to PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	13. The Destiny for All

**The final chapter! First, I would like to say thanks to everyone who has written reviews on this story, offered any ideas for it, or added it to your list. I am so happy that another one of my stories has turned out to be a success. Now, on with the last chapter, I know everyone is eager to see what happens.**

**Well, in my famous words...as the story turns…....**

**Chapter 13: The Destiny for All**

Everything was dark. I wondered to myself if I was dead, but I knew that my entire strength had not been used up. The battle was not as challenging as I anticipated.

I was drifting in and out of consciousness, at least until I heard my name being called.

"Serenity." The figure of Calypso appeared in my mind. She smiled at me and said "Thank you." Just then the figure of Davy Jones appeared. He gave me a small bow and a smile. I could not help but feel overjoyed. The two of them finally found happiness. Their destiny's were intertwined with each other, and even though it took a lifetime for their paths to finally meet again—they did. They were finally free.

Their figures disappeared, and I once again heard my name being called.

"Usagi! Usagi!" It was Jack. I slowly opened my eyes to be greeted with his worried face. His eyes widened and a large grin formed on his face. He gathered me up in a hug that knocked the air out of my lungs.

"Can't breathe." I managed to gasp out.

He quickly let go of his death grip on me, and then he screamed "Don't you ever scare me like that again!"

I smiled, and then I took in my surroundings. I was still on the deck of the Flying Dutchman, and I was still in my Princess form.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"Not more than five minutes." I did a double take and my smile widened.

"Will! You're alright!"

"Thanks to you." Elizabeth replied "I don't think I could ever repay you for what you've done." She gave me a genuine smile, and I realized that this was the first time I had ever witnessed one.

I moved to stand up, and while Jack allowed me to do so, he kept a firm hand around my waist. Normally, I would have argued against this, but I chose to keep my mouth shut…relishing the moment.

I lifted my face up to meet Jack's eyes, and my heart began to beat rapidly at the realization that he actually had unshed tears in his eyes.

"You really had me worried luv." He said in a soft voice.

"I told you I would be alright." He ignored my comment, and brought me into another embrace. I allowed his presence to take over my senses. I loved the feel of his strong arms around me, and I truly felt content with my current surroundings. I closed my eyes and sighed as I fell deeper into his hold on me.

I don't know exactly how long we were in that position, but we were interrupted by a strong current. I opened my eyes and was in complete shock to see Calypso standing aboard the ship.

She gave me a small smile before she looked at the rest of the crew and said, "The Dutchman must always have a Captain." She glanced at each individual before her eyes settled on Jack.

"Jack Sparrow, I appoint this task to you. Your heart desires it, and your place belongs at sea." His face lit up at her declaration. "However," she said quickly, "the same rules apply. One year on land, ten at sea. It is a heavy price to pay. Are you willing to accept?"

He looked at me and I said, "You have to make your own choice. Follow what your heart desires." He looked back at Calypso and nodded in confirmation.

"Very well." Essence from her flew to Jack, and encircled him. "As for you, my Lady." Calypso's eyes fell on me. "Your time is drawing to an end here." My breath hitched at this, and Jack's arms tightened around me. "While your presence has been a true blessing, you have your own world that you must return to. That is your home, and your duty there is not complete."

I hung my head in defeat. I knew she was right. There was still much left to my story back in Japan, and I could not abandon that future. I looked up at Jack as tears began to stream down my face. He gave me a questioning look before he said, "Usagi, I can't be parted from you. Not now. You're the only woman I have ever fully allowed to see the real me. Please, don't go. I..." His voice stuttered, "I love you, and you know it's true."

"Jack," I sobbed out. "This isn't something I have control over." The tears continued to flow. "She's right. My destiny awaits me in another world. I can't forgo the safety of that world. The peace of Earth depends on me."

"But my heart depends on you." He said softly in argument. "I have never given my heart away to anyone."

"You're not making this any easier." I sniffled out.

He gave me a crooked smile before he said, "Of course not."

I gave a shaky laugh before I turned to Calypso. "May I ask, that I am able to spend a moment more here. There is still much to say, and much to do. I want to know my heart is at ease before I go back to my time."

Calypso stared at me for a moment longer and then said, "You have till dawn tomorrow. After that, you will be transported home."

I gave her a weak smile before I said "Thank you."

She disappeared from sight, and I took a moment to look at the faces of the people I have met. They all look sullen at the news delivered to them. I walked up to each of them and gave them a hug, wishing them the best in their journeys of life. Will was the last I approached, and I had to fight off more tears that threatened to spill.

"I'm going to really miss you. You always knew how to put my heart at ease." I said to him.

"I owe you my life. I shall never forget you…Princess." I threw myself at him and gave him the biggest hug out of them all. Tears flowed freely down his face, and I wiped them away. I turned to Elizabeth and said, "Take care of him." She nodded in return.

I walked back over to Jack, and we both began to head down below deck. The Flying Dutchman was his ship now, and he easily found his way to the Captain's quarters.

We entered the room and sat down on the bed. Silence enveloped us. Neither one of us willing to speak of the event we knew to come. I felt his hand under my chin, forcing me to look up at him. He stared into my eyes for what seemed like eternity, and then he grabbed my hand. He took his ring off his finger and placed it onto mine, and then he whispered, "So you'll always remember me."

I leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "I want you to know," I said to him as I broke the kiss, "that I love you too." In an instant his mouth was on mine again. The kiss was intense, and there was an unspoken message that passed between both of our lips. The kiss deepened as I allowed my mouth to open to give him access.

Our bodies quickly laid flat on the bed, and Jack's weight was upon me once again. Our bodies were pressed intimately together, and I enjoyed every minute of it. All necessary clothing was shed, and I gave myself to him completely.

While we made love, it felt as if my heart was breaking. I knew our paths would probably never cross again, and it made my heart burn. I clung to him desperately, determined to never let him go, even though I knew that decision was taken from me.

It was complete bliss, the feeling of our bodies being together, even if it was for the first and last time. Jack gathered me up in his arms, and we just laid there in the aftermath of our intimacy. He continued to lay light kisses on me as the night passed by, but neither of us spoke. We just lived in the moment that we were in.

Before I knew it, the sun was rising, and I looked over to find Jack's sleeping face. I smiled at his innocence and beauty. I looked down at the ring he had given me, and I quickly made my way around the room to find his sword.

When I found it, I cut a lock of my hair with it. I laid it down on the pillow next to him. I was crying once again, but I did not have the courage to wake him. I found a piece of parchment, and scribbled down "To remember me." And left it lying next to the lock of hair.

I looked back out the window, and I knew that dawn had arrived. I looked down at my body, and I noticed that it was becoming translucent. I gave one more glance at Jack before everything turned into darkness.

* * *

My eyes opened, and I found myself in my room once again. It was in the exact same shape I had left it.

_Was it a dream?_ I asked myself. I looked at the TV to notice that the credits of the movie were still scrolling.

_It felt so real._

I lifted my hand up to brush my bangs out of my face. That is when I noticed it…

Jack's ring was still on my hand. I smiled as I stared at the simple piece of jewelry that meant so much. The ache in my heart was still present, but I knew that this was where I belonged.

Who knows, perhaps we'll meet again someday.

-The End-

**And there it is. I do hope that you aren't too upset that Usagi didn't stay with Jack, but I figured that this is the more likely scenario. Look on the bright side though; it leaves room for a sequel! I know this is the final chapter, but don't slack…PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think! Thanks again to all my faithful viewers, and keep a look out for the sequel to Prince Caspian and the Moon Princess****. It is next on my list of stories!**

**-Lizzy**


End file.
